Another Day Another Disaster
by TallyZaneShipper
Summary: THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE SWEARING OR M RATED CONTENT. This story will have quite a few OCs it will have Puckabrina soon but not yet. The first few chapters are cringe worthy but I promise that it gets better I think at chapter 7. I'm sorry for the bad spelling but I'm getting better. There is a bit fluff but it gets more realistic after chapter 13.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina stomped down the hall, her pajamas still on. She had woken up to a live snake under her covers with her.

"PUCK!" She screamed, with the snake in her hand, she bursted though Puck's bedroom door.

As usual he was asleep, on his trampoline, in his onesie.

She took his unicorn waking him up.

"Heygiveherback!" He said gorgaly.

"Fine!" She yelled, throwing the snake at him.

It landed on the trampoline beside him, he patted around blindly looking for his unicorn. Puck grabbed the snake, patted it's head a few times and snuggled up to it.

"Ug!" She grunted ripping the unicorns head off its body. Puck eyes jerked open, looking at the now disformed unicorn.

With many tears in his eyes he grabbed both the unicorns body and its head.

Trying to stick the body and head back together, he yelled,"GRANNY! HELP!"

Granny came in with her nightgoun on and shotgun in hand. "What is it _lieblings_?"

"LOOK WHAT SABRINA DID!" Puck sceamed histaricly, holding up his unicorns remains.

"He put a snake in my bed!" Sabrina yelled.

"QUIET!" Granny yelled, both Sabrina and Puck opened their mouths in protest, "Both of you! Sabrina you have to fix Puck's unicorn and Puck you need to say sorry to Sabrina."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"But first you both need to get ready for High School."

"WHAT?!" Sabrina yelled. Puck snickered. "I though you said that you were going to home school us."

"No I said I was going to home school the _girls_."

"Imma girl."

"The younger girls."

Puck was now rolling around with laughter.

"Puck downstairs bathroom shower. Sabrina upstairs bathroom. Both of you now."

They both groaned-Sabrina because she had to go to public school and Puck because he had to take a shower- and walked out of Puck's room.

After showers, backpack, and a very wierd breakfast- pink toast with green butter and purple honey- it was time for school.

In Math Sabrina almost fainted, the teacher was Mirror


	2. A Disaster in Math Class

"Hello class!" Mirror said, "You can call me Mr.M."

Sabrina was surprised how happy and cheerful he sounded.

"So today... can anybody guess what we're doing today?"

"MATH!" A boy named Jake called out.

"No. Today we are going to play a get to know you game!"

Everybody whooped.

"Oh come on at least one of you likes math right?"

The whole class screamed, "NO!"

"Okay okay math is not my favorite either I would much rather teach science. But if you are good at something you should teach others your ways. So I will start you go like this: Hi my name is Mr. M my favorite color is orange because it is cool and my favorite subject is science. But just fill it in with with your own name, color, because you like that color, and your favorite subjuct. You! Go!" He pointed at Puck.

But Puck had dozed off, meaning full snoring and droling on his desk.

A girl named Lavender said, "Oh my gosh! He's even adorible when he's sleeping!"

Rage filled Sabrina. She had no right to call him cute, she stomped over to Puck and grabbed his hair and lifted then slamed his head down on his desk.

"OW!" Puck yelled lunging at her. Sabrina was caught off guard and yelped as he wrestled her to the ground.

Suddenly Lavender yelled, "PUCK! DON'T DIE!"

Sabrina jumped at Lavender and pulled her into the fight.

Suddenly Mirror pulled Puck and Sabrina off each other and Lavender smartly walked away.

"Stop you two." Mirror said.

Just thenb the whole class room noticed that Sabrinas nose was bleeding.

"OH MY GOSH! SABRINA ARE YOU OKAY?!" Puck gushed.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be... oh." Sabrina relised the blood

Lavender wanting to impress Puck said, "I'll take Sabrina to the Nurses office."

"I'll take myself! Thank you!" Then Sabrina kicked a desk right onto Lavenders foot and there was a CRACK! and Lavender screamed

"BOTH OF YOU TO THE NURSES OFFICE NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

This is all Puck's fault if he hadn't fell asleep in class- Sabrina thought.

"Name?" Said the nurse bordley.

"Hi! I'm Lavender Fame and this is-" Lavender boasted.

Glaring Sabrina pronounced," I am Sabrina Grimm. Thank you very much."

Grumbling the nurse rudely said, "Of course a Grimm, always getting in fights. Okay back here," She said opening a door into the check-up room.

"So what happened?" The nurse said taking Lavenders blood pressure.

"Just stupid Puck fell asleep in class." Sabrina uttered.

"It caused all this?" The nurse wondered.

"Well obviously! Why else would Sabrina hurt my foot?" Lavender asked rudely.

As the nurse started calling someone Lavender whispered in Sabrina's ear, "Get ready to die Sabrina Grimm."

"I'm fine I just have a bloody nose I'll just go."

"Okay Sabrina Grimm you can go." The nurse said hanging up the phone, "I just called your Grandmother and she's on her way so just wait a minute."

"Okay I'll go get my stuff." Sabrina replied, standing up.

While she was in the hall she saw Puck - class had ended and they had a ten minute break - she suddenly had the urge to make him pay, by making him jealous.

Sabrina went to her locker and saw Dylan looking at her.

 _That's it!_ Sabrina thought.

"Hey Dylan, I need to talk to you." Sabrina called.

"Sure," He said walking over to Sabrina's locker, "What do you need?"

"I was thinking my Granny is making dinner tonight," Sabrina noticed that Puck was looking through his locker slits, _perfect_ , Sabrina thought, "And I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"Ya, I mean, sure I'm free." Dylan stumbled on his words.

"WHAT?" Puck shouted. "No not him!"

"All right, come to my house at five, I'll be waiting." And just for extra measures Sabrina kissed Dylan on the cheek, "I'll be waiting.

She closed her locker and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a few months I have been really busy with my life, and haven't had time to write. Sorry if this chapter is short.**

This is the only time in a long time, that Sabrina wore makeup(she had to borrow Daphne's).

Sabrina heard the doorbell and knew it was her time to shine.

She went downstairs and opened the door, it was Dylan, perfect.

"Come in, we were just about to eat." Sabrina knew Puck was watching with his secret tunnels(she accidentally opened a door to one once).

"Granny!" Sabrina realized that Granny Relda was standing right behind her, "I hope you don't mind I invited Dylan to eat with us tonight, is that alright?"

"Of course!" Granny said with pleasure.

~~ Time Skip ~~

At dinner it was meatloaf night, Daphne and Red enjoyed both the dinner and seeing Puck glaring at Dylan the whole time.

"So Dylan, how do you know Sabrina?"

"School." Dylan boasted, " So are you her grandmother? How long has she been living with you?"

"Yes I am her grandmother, and she has been living with me for a couple years."

"BASIL! TIME FOR DINNER!" Red yelled.

"COMING!" Basil screamed running down the stairs and landing in a chair.

Basil took three pieces of meatloaf, and Sabrina looked at him with a confused look.

"Imma growing boy I need lots of carbs." Basil said like that would explain anything.

"MOM! DAD! DINNER!" Daphne called.

"Liebling, save your voice. Your parents left to go on a date."

"Urgg they're always spending time with _each other_! They should be spending time with their

Family."

"They will be back later, liebling."

"Fine. So Dylan do _you_ have parents?"

"Uh one." Dylan stammered.

"What happened to the other one?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"Uh, never knew him."

"Oh, so you only have a mom?"

"Yes."

"That's so punk rock!"

~~ Time Skip ~~

The next day of school was horrible.

Dylan actually thought she wanted to spend time with him.

"Dylan," Sabrina started, "Look I don't think I am really into you okay?"

It was harsh but true.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want to be around you."

He stared at her.

"Bye Dylan." Sabrina said as she walked away.

At her locker Puck was thinking about what happened.

She just said that. This is his chance.

"Hey Grimm, wanna go to dinner?" Puck asked confidently.

"What?" Sabrina asked amazed that he would ask.

"Would you?"

"Why not?"

"Great see you at four." Puck said then walked off.

 _What the heck?_ Sabrina thought _It's not like Puck to ask me out…_

Just then Lavender walked up to Sabrina.

"Don't you dare touch Puck he is _mine_."

"Uh for your info _he_ just asked _me_ out."

Lavender made a motion of ripping out Sabrina's lungs and liver and eating it.

That made Sabrina laugh.

"You know what you remind me of?" Lavender said rudely, " A _wild boar._ "

Then she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

 **A/N: Hey here's another chapter I trying to post more because I realize that it is good for me because I have horrible grammar and spelling so I apologize if I spell something wrong or if it doesn't make sense. Also this isn't in anyone's perspective. Please review and let me know if I need to change anything. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Sabrina came home and looked in her dresser drawers, and closet. There was only a little dress in her closet. ` _Puck!,_ She thought, ` _Asks me out for a date then doesn't give me anything to wear! Eh I'll just wear this.'_ This was a mint green shirt under a EverAfter High sweat shirt and jeans.

Then there was a knock on the door she looked at her watch, 3:55. She still had five minutes she finished getting her coat until she realized that Puck took her coat.

Another knock on the door.

"Coming!" She said as she put in long earings, then opened the door.

"You're not supposed to wear that. You're supposed to wear the dress!" Puck whined.

"Fine but give me five more minutes."

"No we're gonna be late for the movie!"

"Why do I need to look fancy if we're going to a movie?" Sabrina questioned.

"Just do it Sab- Grimm!" Puck caught himself before saying her real name.

"Okay fine." She said slamming the door.

She came out again wearing the dress, a light blue that matched her eyes and sparkly sky blue heels. She had her hair in a Katniss braid( **starting on the left side of her head and wrapping around to the other side and laying on her right shoulder** ).

"I'm ready." She said looking at Puck's face and he was clearly looking at her.

"Wow! You look…" He said amazed.

"Normal." Sabrina said, "Now let's get to that movie."

"Okay.." Puck stammered.

They walked out the door.

 _`Wait is Puck really opening the door for me?'_ Sabrina was shocked, ` _When did Puck get a new car?'_

Puck opened the car door for her then got in the other side, started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So why did I have dress in a dress?"

"Because you look pretty in it. And we might be going to dinner."

"Hahahaha where?"

"You'll see."

"Okay stinkpot."

After the movie finished, they went to dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town.

"This isn't like you Puck." Sabrina said.

"So?" Puck answered.

~~ Time Skip ~~

When they got home Puck said, " There is one more thing."

He led Sabrina to his room to look at the stars up on the magical roof, they laid down on the trampoline.

" Aren't you cold? Here have my coat." Puck broke silence.

"Kind of." Sabrina answered taking his offering, and putting it on.

After about five minutes, Puck got the courage to say, "Sabrina."

She looked at him, and he leaned in.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I just needed to end it on a cliff hanger. Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Merry Christmas! I'm sorry for the short chapters. Also if this romance is gross I can't possibly realize that I actually wrote this, not because I'm proud, but it's just too gross. Gaaa.**

Their lips touched, like an embrace.

 _`Am I actually doing this?'_ Sabrina thought _`Am I actually kissing Puck?'_

When they separated Sabrina quickly said, "I better go." and left as soon as she could.

~~ Time Skip ~~

The next day when they went to school, Puck and Sabrina avoided each other like fire and water.

Well more like Sabrina avoided Puck just a little and Puck straight out ignored her, it was hilarious!

You would think after something like _the kiss_ would happen they would be closer, but they were like siblings not a couple.

But Sabrina couldn't resist. At their lockers, Sabrina said, " So, Puck why did you do that last night?"

"Oh that… Um well… I don't have an excuse. I just wanted to." Puck emitted.

"And so… That's the only reason would you do that with another girl?"

"Y...E...S?"

Sabrina laughed in her head. He didn't mean that.

"Puck tell the truth."

"NO! Okay only you. Are you happy?"

"Actually yes I am. Thank you." And Sabrina walked to her next class.

~~ Time Skip

After school when they walked home, Sabrina spoke the _truth_ , "I enjoyed it."

"Hmm?"

Then feeling the awkwardness they stayed silent.

~~ Another Time Skip ~~

In the morning, when it was time to get up and at em!

Sabrina looked in her dresser and once again, Puck had taken her clothes. There was a crop top, and booty shorts.

"PUCK!" Sabrina yelled.

"Yes?" He answered from the top of her room.

"You were watching me sleep?"

"So what if I was?"

"Puck if you were, and I'm 98% sure you were, that 1st would be creepy. 2nd GAH! And 3rd that's not okay, and no one would love you." It wasn't _that_ true but true enough for Puck to believe.

"Really?" Puck said, "I don't care."

"Puck just don't do it again. And where are my clothes?"

"OH! Those! They're ashes."

"WHAT?! YOU BURNED MY CLOTHES?"

"Yes!" Puck said proudly.

"How could you!"

"These are more…"

"More… what Puck?"

"They look better on you… ya that's it they look much better on you than those ugly loose clothes." He agreed with himself.

Sabrina went downstairs to find Granny in the kitchen.

"Granny possibly I can wear this to school."

"There is no way that you are wearing your pajamas."

"But Granny, Puck-"

"Do not but me and I don't care what he left in your dresser you are wearing it!" Granny said sternly.

"Urg!"

Sabrina put it on, it made her feel so uncomfortable.

"Wow." That's what Sabrina heard when she was walking down the stairs. She turned around and saw Puck.

 **Puck POV**

I saw Sabrina come out of her room. She looked, wow, amazing.

A "Wow." escaped from my mouth Sabrina turned around and looked like she was sneaking away from killing a person and got caught.

"Oh Puck only you…" I stopped listening. Only him? What about a, how about a how do I look? Or a, ready to go to school? But, only you…

"Yes only me…"

"Lets go."

"Fine."

"Who squashed your pineapple?" asked Daphne

"WHAT? What did you just say?" Puck said .

"No that doesn't work."

"Of course it doesn't work!"

"Well I'm sorry it just came out of my mouth. Anyway good luck at _public school_."

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is not interesting. I just need to get to the much desired(by me and, hey! Maybe you) Puckabrina. And also I will try to post on every Thursdays(but not tomorrow), and every other Saturday, and when I don't post on Saturdays, I will try to post on Monday after. I am busy so if the chapters are short I am sorry but I will post hopefully on those days. PLEASE REVIEW! Merry Christmas(I celebrate Christmas)! And a happy Hanukkah, St. Lucia Day, Kwanzaa, Chinese New Year, and Mardi Gras(and whatever you celebrate)!**


	7. Pucks Life Plan tm

**A/N:** **Merry Christmas! And a happy Hanukkah! And a happy St. Lucia Day! And a happy Kwanzaa! And a happy Chinese New Year! And a happy Mardi Gras(and whatever you celebrate)! So last night (Wensday) and after I watched a movie and went to my computer. I was reading Fanfic and then I was like, "You should write some more. Okay I will." so here I am typing away to post tomorrow. And BTW if you are wondering why it is rated T it is because , maybe vilonce (Imma not a teen yet I just and I'm just being carful).(Sorry if I spell anything wrong)Here's another chapter!**

 **BOLD: A/N and** **Pucks life plan** **tm**

 _ **THIS FONT: A/N IN**_ _ **PUCKS LIFE PLAN**_ _ **tm**_

 _ ***THIS WIERD STAR*: AUTHER DOING SOMETHING IN**_ _ **PUCKS LIFE PLAN**_ _ **tm**_

NOT BOLD IN PERENTHISES TALKING TO AUTHER: PUCK TALKING TO AUTHER( **AKA ME!** )

 **Nobodys POV**

At school all the boys were wolf whisling at Sabrina.

There fore Puck was giving them all DEATHGLARES.( **that cake batter was delish, oh yeah forgot to tell you I made choco cake! ;) )**

At their lockers a boy aproched Sabrina.

 **Pucks POV**

This boy… THIS BOY! He was going to pay. That boy did not fit into his plan.

 **Pucks Life Plan** **tm** **:**

 **Kiss Sabrina. Check**

 **Get Sabrina to ask desperetly him to be her boyfriend. Working on it.**

 **Get Sabrina to fall madly in love with him. Needs part 2**

 **Propose to Sabrina. Needs parts 2 & 3**

 **Sabrina say 'yes' to proposel. Needs parts 2, 3, & 4**

 **MARRY SABRINA! Needs parts 2, 3, 4, & 5**

 **Have… Babies?** _ **Wait when did that get there? Oh yeah needs to be**_ **: Have Sabrina give birth to heir!** _**Wait no not that he lives forever he doesn't need an heir *Crosses out number 7***_

 _ ***Crosses out the number eight and replaces it with a seven***_ **GROW OLD TOGETHER!** _ **Wait no that doesn't work…**_ **RULE FOREVER!** _ **THERE WE GO!**_ **Needs parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, & 8**

 _ **Well… thats the end of the plan...**_

HE DID NOT FIT! He _needed_ to be exterminated. I only did what I needed to do…

I did part 1 again in the **Pucks Life Plan** **tm.** **(YES HE FINANLLY GOT ENOUGH CORRAGE TO KISS HER AGAIN! Ahem. Okie back to the story…)**

The boy said in the middle of part 1 in the **Pucks Life Plan** **tm** , "Oh I didn't know you were dating… sorry." And walked away.

When we seperated I thought that Sabrina would punch me or something. But she did the most suprising thing… SHE DID PART 1 IN THE **PUCKS LIFE PLAN** **TM**! ( **aka she kissed him just Puck keeps refering kissing Sabrina 'Part 1 in Pucks plan'!** Excuse me! Whose telling the story?! **Um I'm the Auther so… you?** Yes exactly… me! I don't know what Auther means… Do you know what it means? **Auther means writer of the story.** But its not your POV **URG! BACK TO STORY!** OKAY!) Where was I oh yes part 1 of **Pucks Life Plan** **tm**! There I was ******* ( ***KISSING*** ) Sabrina. It was amazing! After I… uh… after uh… I know! When we were done *fist pump* I had to ask her to do something in my plan and no its not part 7 *blushes* it was part 2.

"Sabrina can you ask me something?"

"What is it Stinkpot?"

"Can you ask me desperetly to be your boyfriend?"

"Sure... ahem…" She got on her knees for extra but her knees wern't covered and the ground was too cold. So she got back up, "Puck Goodfellow, will you forever, or until we break-up, be my boyfriend."

"No."

"Wait what?"

"JK JK JK! Ok ok ok. Yes! I have done part 2 in the **Pucks Life Plan** **tm** **!"**

"What?"

"Oh… uh…"

"Lemme see it." Sabrina held out her hand.

Regretting saying that line, I pulled out a scroll.

She opened the scroll and her eyes widened.

Well…

 **Sabrinas POV**

I look at the life plan…

And OH MY GOSH!

 **Cliffie Okay I will post another tomorrow! Review! Merry Christmas! And a happy Hanukkah! And a happy St. Lucia Day! And a happy Kwanzaa! And a happy Chinese New Year! And a happy Mardi Gras(and whatever you celebrate)!**


	8. Changing the Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this FanFic!**

 **So if you were wondering why it says tomorrow in the last authers note, last night I was about to post the chapter, but my computer has a timer to go off at ten and I was just about to click post and then the computer shut off! And I forgot to change it… so thats why it says tomorrow but it means today… Merry Christmas! And a happy Hanukkah! And a happy St. Lucia Day! And a happy Kwanzaa! And a happy Chinese New Year! And a happy Mardi Gras(and whatever you celebrate)! Yes I'm just copy-n-pasting**

 **Sabrinas POV**

 _I look at the life plan…_

 _And OH MY GOSH_

 **Pucks Life Plan** **tm** **:**

 **Kiss Sabrina. Check**

 **Get Sabrina to ask desperetly him to be her boyfriend.** **Working on it.** **CHECK!**

 **Get Sabrina to fall madly in love with him. Needs part 2**

 **Propose to Sabrina. Needs parts 2 & 3**

 **Sabrina say 'yes' to proposel. Needs parts 2, 3, & 4**

 **MARRY SABRINA! Needs parts 2, 3, 4, & 5**

 **Have… Babies?** **Have Sabrina give birth to heir!**

 **GROW OLD TOGETHER!** **RULE FOREVER! Needs parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, & 8**

"When did you make this…?"

"Uh… when we were 11."

I laughted out loud.

"Why does this all include me? PUCK ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH ME?" I said it loud enough for a lot of people to hear.

"WHAT WHAT NO!"

"Puck."

"Fine YES!" Puck said giving up.

"Give me a pen."

"No."

"Puck."

"No."

"Puck."

"NO."

"PUCK PEN NOW."

"FINE." Again he gave up giving me a pen and I made change to the life plan:

 **Kiss Sabrina. Check**

 **Get Sabrina to ask desperetly him to be her boyfriend.** **Working on it.** **CHECK!**

 **Get Sabrina to fall madly in love with him.** **Needs part 2.** **CHECK!**

 **Propose to Sabrina. Needs parts 2 & 3**

 **Sabrina say 'yes' to proposel. Needs parts 2, 3, & 4**

 **MARRY SABRINA! Needs parts 2, 3, 4, & 5**

 **Have… Babies?** **Have Sabrina give birth to heir!**

 **GROW OLD TOGETHER!** **RULE FOREVER! Needs parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, & 8**

 **Pucks POV**

Sabrina handed back the list and I looked at it. PART 3 COMPLEET! **(how do you spell that? Also if you didn't know what the change was look at part 3 :p)**.

"Really?" Puck said as if it was a surprise.

"Since we were 11. And I pushed you into the pool."

"Me too!"

"Thats been abvoise Puck."

"Really? Wait you're lying!"

Just then in the 'me admitting that I loved him' and ' I really never liked you…' **(JK)** THE BELL RANG and I was like… well I wanted to…. RIP THE BELL APART AND STAB IT WITH THE DAGER I HIDE IN MY BOOT.

 **I couldn't figure out how to end this so just they go to class! I am deciding if I should skip a few years to have them get married and start a family or if I should continue having them in high school so please tell me in reviews and if I don't get enough reviews and finish deciding I won't post on Saturday and probably post on Monday if I can decide by then… Merry Christmas! And a happy Hanukkah! And a happy St. Lucia Day! And a happy Kwanzaa! And a happy Chinese New Year! And a happy Mardi Gras(and whatever you celebrate)! Love- ME!**


	9. Good Night Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or The Sisters Grimm.**

 **So I asked my sister(she helps me with ideas) and she said I should continue with High School. If there is not a POV in front of the chapter it will not have a POV. Also I don't know why I made it rated T it's just in case(idk:P).Sorry I have not posted since last year, about a month ago… so here you go:**

After school Puck and Sabrina walked home together. Puck was confused, so was Sabrina.

When they got home Puck randomly said, "Meet you outside your door at 5:02 on the dot. DON'T BE LATE!"

"I won't." Sabrina said laughing.

~~ Time Skip ~~

 **Pucks POV**

Sabrina walked out and once again I embarrassed myself by saying, "Wow!"

"Ha you should have seen me three hours ago."

"Cool. Let's go!" I said picking her up bridal style, my wings unfolding and we flew out the door that Daphne just walked in(front door).

On our date, we went to… Bill's BBQ( **a place I made up** ).

"Wow Puck how did you know that I love wings?"

"Lucky guess."

"Hmm."

This was a rare night. It was the only night I remember I have seen a girl that's not Daphne eat that much.

It's hilarious.

After dinner we went to the park, and it was beautiful. The city put christmas lights on the trees.

Sabrina and I took a few selfies by the trees. Then after that we just went home.

We actually ate more. Well pancakes. Normal pancakes lucky.

After we said goodnight at her door, well bedroom door.

As I was walking away I heard, "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

So I had to walk back and I kissed her. On the cheek. But then… She kissed me! Not on the cheek though! Then I walked away and mumbled, "Good night."

 **Sorry that was a short chapter. I have finished four books in the past 1-2 weeks so I haven't been writing that much and I have been thinking of writing another Fanfic about another series the first book is called Uglies. So review to tell me if I should if you have read that book and if you haven't it's a good book it does curse a few times… Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	10. Peter Pan

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm!**

 **So so far 48 people read my story just this month! I can't thank you guys enough! I didn't know my story would have so many readers! So I will try to make my chapters longer and instead of just 'chapter 5' it will be like last chapter where it was like 'Good Night Kiss' for example so I don't know why I'm telling you this but enjoy:**

At school the next morning we had to go to math and Mirror was still our teacher! I mean WHY? Anyway Lavender was staring at Puck the whole time and that got me kind of mad.

"Miss Grimm! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes Mr. M."

"Then what was I talking about?"

"I- I-"

"It's my fault Mr. M!" Said a voice behind me I looked to see who saved me it... it... it was Puck!

"It was Mr. GoodFellow?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well you two. Meet me after class."

I mouthed 'Thank you' to Puck.

~~ Time Skip ~~

After class Puck and I went up to Mirrors desk to talk to him.

"Why were you making faces at Sabrina?"

"I don't know. We went out last night… so maybe that's it…" Puck mumbled.

"Teens these days…" Mirror muttered then he cleared his throat, "Okay don't do it again or you will have detention after school with _me_."

"Yes Mirror." Puck and I said at the same time.

"Now go to your next class."

~~ Time Skip ~~

After school Puck and I were walking home. While we were at school it snowed! About three feet. It was a lot of snow.

Just as we were about half way home Puck yelled, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

He started throwing as much snow as he could at me, in ball form or not. Challenge accepted. I threw many chunks of ice at him. Getting him every time.

Finally he yelled, "Stop stop stop I retreat!" He took off his coat and waved it in the air as a flag.

"Okay okay…" I said throwing one last ice chunk at him.

We started walking home again. Then Puck got a text, but I don't know who sent the text though.

"Oh I gotta go somewhere see you later!" He said as he ran off.

Suddenly a boy came up from behind me, and I recognized him as Peter Pan.

"Hi, you must be Sabrina Grimm, right?" Peter said.

"Yes. And you're Peter?"

"Yea thats me!" he said inthusently.

"Well would you like to go to the movies? We could see one." I said hopefully.

"Sure. What are you into?"

~~ Time Skip ~~

After the movie Peter and I told each other that we would look for each other at school and after school the next day.

~~ Time Skip ~~

After dinner I was reading a book in my room and Puck came in.

"So I saw that you weren't here in the afternoon." Puck said closing my door, which was against Granny's rules.

"Puck first, open the door," He obliged. "And second I was at the movies."

"With who?"

"A boy from school," I said getting a little angry. "Now will you please get out. I still need to do my homework."

"Fine. But-" I cut him off by throwing a pillow at him, clearly telling him to leave but he wouldn't budge! "Also I would like to tell you, Lavender and I are just friends. I don't want you to think she is in between us."

He left after that. What did he mean, ' _I don't want you to think she is between us'_. What did that mean! I eventually fell asleep.

 **I hope this chapter was long enough! Sorry I am not on schedule I will try to update on time. I have been busy I moved up a level in my tumbling class, and I have babysitting I have a long reading list. Also there is this book called 'The Legend of Kyne' that you should read it is on Amazon. Thanks so much for reading my story! It means so much to me! Please review!**


	11. No Response

**So everyone it is almost february and almost valentines day! So should I do a special chapter for valentines day for Sabrina and Puck? Please review and let me know and I could do a very long one for valentines day. It would matter about how long. Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy the new chapter:**

 **Sabrina's POV**

Peter and I had lunch together at school. We became quick friends.

"So I don't want to be that person, but are you in a relationship?" Peter asked me. It wasn't weird for him to ask that to me, in my opinion.

"No. Not at the moment." I answered thinking of Puck. I banished the idea from my head, telling it to leave forever and to never come back.

"I thought you and Puck-"

"Me and Puck are just friends." I said cutting him off. "I- We never had anything." It felt as if I were trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince him.

Did I like Puck? No! Puck is like my brother and the 'dates' we went on were like brother-sister dates. I did NOT like Puck and he doesn't like me.

"Oh, ok." Peter said clearly not convinced.

~~ Rewind ~~

 **Pucks POV**

I was walking past where Sabrina and Peter were sitting and 'eating'.

I overheard Peter saying, "So I don't want to be that person, but are you in a relationship?"

 _Of course she is Peter! We are practically dating and Sabrina marked off the 'Have Sabrina fall madly in love with Puck' on the Pucks Life Plan_ _tm_ _so of course she is in a relationship!_

"No. Not at the moment." _Wait Sabrina said that?_

"I thought you and Puck-"

 _Yes we are! Thank you very much!_

"Me and Puck are just friends. I- We never had anything."

 _We never had anything? I always had it for her. And I was almost positive that she liked me…_

~~ Time Skip ~~

 **Puck's POV**

I was walking home with Lavender because Sabrina and Peter were going somewhere.

"Hey Puck." Lavender's words brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I have this cool place I want to show you."

"Ok."

 **Sabrina's POV**

Peter and I went to the park that Puck and I went to before. We just walked around and talked.

~~ Time Skip ~~

 **Sabrina's POV**

After our 'outing' (we went to dinner!) Peter walked me home and we said good night.

But Puck wasn't home by 11 and I was getting nervous.

I texted his phone. ' _Hey Puck you aren't home yet you better not be with a girl :D Granny will be asking where you are soon BUT…. I'll stall for you._ He didn't respond.

 _That's strange. He usually responds in the first twenty seconds and it's been ten minutes._

I called his phone. No answer. He _always_ answers his phone.

~~ Rewind ~~

 **Puck's POV**

I followed Lavender until we got to a abandoned warehouse.

When I walked inside Lavender closed the door but then something hit my head and blacked out.

 **I love this chapter! What do think is going to happen? Review because I need Evil names for kids of ever afters (I don't' remember what their called) so if you any ideas please review. I'll try to have a good chapter to follow on Thursday. Also if you have a name tell me I should do a valentine's day special and if I should do a Fanfic for the Uglies series. Thanks for reading!**


	12. That Creepy Girl Staring at Me

**So I was thinking yesterday and I would like to try to post everyday, except Sundays. I'm always tired on Sundays. But I will try to post everyday or at least write a chapter on everyday then I can just post two chapters on one day. Anyway I will** _ **try**_ **. R &R**

 **Sabrina's POV**

Once Granny was asleep I opened my window but Red heard and came after me asking, "Sabrina I know that your going on an adventure and I want to go! Please!"

I know… I shouldn't have done it, but you didn't see the twelve year old girl looking at me with intense puppy eyes. And on my defence I _know_ she would wake up Daphne to tell about her sorrows and then if I tell Daphne that she couldn't go she would go tell Granny. So I had to let her come and maybe Red could help.

~~ Time Skip ~~

I tracked Puck's phone and it turned out it was in the river by the barrier. There was a wet note on it that said 'Did you have fun swimming? He's at a warehouse.'

I called over to Red, "A warehouse!" She nodded and got a head start. I ran after her.

It was easy finding a warehouse, there's only two warehouses in all of FerryPort Landing. Red took the abandoned one and I went to the newer one.

No one was at the one I was at so I called Red to see if she had any luck. No answer. But then I got a call. From Daphne.

"Daphne hey! What are you doing?"

"Sabrina where are you?" She sounded angry.

"Looking for Pu- a thing."

"Granny is gonna go in your room and she's gonna know that you snuck out. Are you with Peter?"

"Why would I be with Peter, Daphne?"

"Because I saw him and you come home from your date last night."

"We didn't go on a date." I said worrying that she would figure out that I was on a date with Peter yesterday. Well an outing. Not a date.

"Uh hu. Are you gonna come home?"

"Sure. Coming."

"And make sure Red comes home too."

"K bye Daph."

"Bye Rina."

I hung up and texted Red, ' _Hey Red I'll leave my window unlocked so you can get in but come home when your done."_

~~ Time Skip ~~

I just climbed in my window when I noticed my lights were on even though I left them off. Daphne probably left them on. I saw a note on my bed that wasn't there before. I started to read it and immediately I started crying. Hard.

~~ Rewind ~~

 **Puck's POV**

I woke up in the warehouse. A girl was looking at me from across the room. She was sitting on what looked like a half of a wall. She stood up and came up to me.

She held her hand out to me and told me, "Hi, I'm Sele. What's your name?" She was clearly insane. I was gagged and I was tied up in a chair.

I couldn't shake her hand, but she clearly didn't see that because she got offended.

Then Lavender came over to her and yelled, "SELE GET OUT OF HERE AND GO RUN BACK TO YOUR FAT PIG FATHER!" Then she turned to me. "Hi Puck do you want to see your little love?"I immediately knew she was talking about Sabrina so I nodded my head as much as I could.

"I'll go get her." Sele told Lavender but it looked like it was directed towards me.

Sele brought out a girl with a bag on her head. I was yelling though my gag. She finally took off the bag and under was…

 **I love doing cliff hangers! I would like names for evil ever after children, so review and tell me if you have any ideas. Also if I posted everyday it would only be like 500-600 words proba** **bly so I could have longer chapters posted farther apart or slightly shorter chapters posted about everyday, I would try to do 6 chapters a week. So tell me what you think. Also tell me what you think Sele means! It is in a different language. See you later! Bye!**


	13. The Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

 **Hey! So I live in the USA and I have so many people from around the world reading my story! Some from, France; Portugal; Canada; Philippines; Australia; Sweden; South Africa, which is my sisters favorite country; and of course the USA. I have a lot from the USA. So thank you so much for reading my story, but I think this is what you actually came for, R &R:**

 **Pucks POV**

 _Heo Con brought out a girl with a bag on her head. I was yelling though my gag. She finally took off the bag and under was…_

Red. Oh why wasn't it Sabrina. I could really use a pretty face right about now. But then it occurred to me. If Red is here then Sabrina is safe and probably home and asleep.

"Say hello to your love." Lavender said dumbly taking off my gag.

"Sabrina." I said and she picked up. If we pretended that Red was Sabrina then Sabrina would be safe from Lavender and the rest of her bunch.

"Yes Puck." Red replied. I don't really know how they thought that I liked Red. I mean I'm 17 and Red is like 12 so I don't know where their getting this. But they were buying it.

"Lavender said to say hello, so hello."

"Yes." She was out of breath. She must have been here recently which Sabrina is still out there.

' _OH please don't catch her!'_ I thought

"Puck." It was Lavender I looked up. "Me and my team are going to eliminate Sabrina so we can be together _forever_."

I realized she was going to kill Red but why?

"Forever…" Lavender said dreamily. "Heo! Bring Sabrina to the kitctin."

It hit me the kitchin didn't sound good it sounded like… dang it.

"LAVENDER." I screamed. Even though it was Red for some reason I pictured she was Sabrina. "PLEASE DON'T. I- I will love you. Forever. Just don't kill her. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it. Just don't hurt her."

Lavender came over to me touched my cheek lovingly then said, "You will love me. But as long as Sabrina is here you can't see it."

I was knocked out again

~~ Time Skip ~~

The next day I haven't eaten anything, so I was beyond grateful when Heo Con took me to a beautifully fixed room. It had a big dining table in the middle with a feast fit for a king.

It had different sized roast and tropical fruit. It had golden, platters, plates, silverware, and goblets which had liquid as red as blood. The table was wooden with and the legs of the table and chairs had beautiful carvings.

After Heo Con led me out of the room and into what looked like a dressing room. It had a tux with on a hook. It was a coal black tux with a blood red bow tie.

After I put it on I came out and Heo Con changed into what looked like a waitress and there was… Dylan? What was he doing here? It hit me. Dylan was one of them.

Dylan was dressed like a waiter. Than Heo Con and Dylan went to a pair of double doors and they opened them at the same time.

Behind the doors Lavender was supposed to look what I guess was supposed pretty, but once you see Sabrina no one and nothing looks as beautiful as it did before.

Lavender sat down at the Head of the table and motioned me to sit at the Foot.

"So Puck take any meat they are all a boar." Lavender told me.

"Uh Lav-"

"Heo Con you are talking what did we say about talking?" Lavender scolded.

"Not to do it." Heo Con mumbled.

"Unless…"

"I am addressed. But-"

"Shoosh I did not address you. Not get Puck some of the Boars heart."

"Yes Ma'am." Heo Con cut the heart in half and put one half on my plate and the other on Lavenders plate.

I took a bite as Dylan and Heo Con were putting more meat and fruit on my plate. It was surprisingly good.

I ate everything they put on my plate soon they took away the plates and came back with clean ones. The platters were taken away and dessert came. It had everything from, Jello and Gray Putting to Chocolate Cake and Gelato.

"So did you enjoy the meat from earlier?" Lavender spoke the first words of dinner.

"Yes what kind of Boar was it? Wild? Tamed?" Lavender laughed at that for some reason.

"No… no… no…" She said still giggling. "Only the finest for you my love. It was yours after all."

"Red…"

"Wine?" I think she was trying to finish my sentence but it did nothing to my mood. "No the drink was not. It was the blood of the dreadful thing we killed for this marvelous dinner."

All the blood drained from my face. I had eaten Red for my dinner and I washed her down with her blood.

 **So can you guess who Lavender is the child of? She mentions it quite a lot in this chapter. Are you happy that it wasn't Sabrina who was eaten! Anyway please review. Tell me names I had to make up Heo Con but she is the daughter of one of the three little pigs. And I'm just gonna tell you, Dylan is the son of Gaston but he never knew him. If you do have a name it would be nice if you told me who their parent is supposed to be. Anyway see you tomorrow!**


	14. Explosives

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm!**

 **Hi! So thank you guys all for reading my story! I look forward to writing all the time! If you want me to add something to the plot just tell me by reviewing or by messaging me. If I am doing something you don't like please tell me and I will try to change it. But here's another chapter for you, R &R:**

 _All the blood drained from my face. I had eaten Red for my dinner and I washed her down with her blood._

"This is your beautiful Sabrina! You have always loved me but now that that dreadful girl is gone you can see it." Lavender still thought that Red was Sabrina.

"Why would you do that?"

"So you can love me."

"I could never love you."

"But I did all of this for you."

I couldn't stop myself. "Because that was Little Red Riding Hood. My Sabrina is safe at home or she is looking for me with The Old Lady, Daphne, Elvis, and The Big Bad Wolf."

"WHAT? HEO CON GO DO PLAN B." Lavender was spitting commands like she owned the place, which was probably true.

"Yes Ma'am!" Heo Con ran off.

~~ Rewind ~~

 **Sabrina's POV**

I woke up in the morning, got ready for school, then knocked on Puck's door and walked in to wake him up. But when I walked in he wasn't on his trampoline, or anywhere else in his room. I walked around and called for him, but I couldn't find him.

I walked into the room that Red and Daphne shared. Daphne was fast asleep

Red was still gone.

I started worrying. Red's not here which means Puck isn't either.

~~ Time Skip ~~

I was walking home with Peter, and I told him everything. How Puck disappeared yesterday and I lied that he left before me to school, then at school I lied that he was home sick.

"We can go find them." Peter calmly said.

"Sure. Let's go."

After a long time of searching in the new warehouse Peter walked me home.

~~ Time Skip ~~

After I got all ready for bed I walked in my room.

My window was open. I closed my window thinking nothing of it. But as I was setting my alarm clock I noticed there was a note under it.

I turned on my lamp, and I read the note.

I got up, dumped everything from my school backpack and I went to Mirrors old room.

We now keep a safe with cash and explosives in it, for emergencies.

I stuffed as much explosives and cash as I could in the bag. I snuck back to my room and climbed out my window and to the river. I saw Puck and Lavender standing by the river by the barrier. I threw the bag by Pucks feet.

I saw something fly through the air hit Puck in the head and he fell back into the river I screamed out and something hard hit me and I crumpled to the ground.

 **So what do you think? Preity clify huh? :D I still need more names so tell me if you have any ideas I will probably use them! Bye!**


	15. Lavenders Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

 **Hi! I am still accepting names. I will use them for something, but if you review and tell me a name I will probably use it. Thanks so so so much if you read this far. It means so much to me! So here is the note and more story, R &R:**

 _Sabrina,_

 _I will be waiting by the river,_

 _Come with as much contents as you can from the safe._

 _Don't let anyone know and I won't kill Puck._

 _If you come alone I will let you and Puck go,_

 _IF I am in a good mood…_

 _If not BLOOM the fairy boy dies and you will be my slave._

 _Come with what I want at midnight,_

 _Where you found Pucks phone,_

 _You can have some of the delish boar me and Puck dined on this evening._

 _Don't be late._

 _-Lavender_

 **Puck's POV**

I woke up. Not in a chair this time. I was on a couch. I sat up.

Sabrina was tied up in a chair facing me. She had a blindfold, gag, and her hands and feet were tied together and to the chair.

But she could hear me, and she was awake.

"Rina." I whispered. She turned her head towards my voice. "It's okay I'll get you out of here just remain calm and do what I say."

I knew that doing what I saw would be hard for her. But she would have to deal with it.

Then Lavender came in.

"Puck! I am so so so sorry we had to do that I hope your head is okay."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh sure this way."

As she led me out the door behind Sabrina I put a pocket knife in her hands. She would know what to do.

 **Sabrina's POV**

"Rina. It's okay I'll get you out of here just remain calm and do what I say."

That part would be hard. I don't listen often.

"Puck! I am so so so sorry we had to do that I hope your head is okay."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Of course he did we were captured by Lavender Fame and he was thinking of the bathroom.

"Oh sure this way." I heard footstep come my way but they went around me and I felt a cold piece of metal get pushed into my fists.

Puck's pocket knife.

I pulled out the saw, because I knew the ropes were thick.

I sawed as fast as I could hoping that Lavender wouldn't come back.

Suddenly I heard someone coming my way and calling, "Lavender I have a question."

The footsteps were coming closer. The calling getting louder. The door burst open. I looked up in surprise.

"Sabrina."

 **Puck's POV**

I was stressing in the bathroom and I heard a voice calling for Lavender. Probably coming through the room that Sabrina was being held in. If someone found out that Sabrina was cutting free she would be punished.

Because the back of the bathroom was the same wall as the captive room. Then I noticed the walls were stone. The abandoned warehouse wasn't stone, it was wood.

Then I heard coming from the captive room, "Sabrina." I bursted out of the bathroom and as I was running through the halls I knocked over Heo Con, Dylan, and Lavender. I knocked the door open and I realized that we were in a castle.

I meet the boys eyes, and I knew immediately who it was. After all Sabrina spent almost everyday with him for almost a week.

It was Peter Pan

 **YES! I love this! Peter Pan, one of Lavenders minions. If you have any story ideas and maybe want me to add them to this story, feel free to tell them to me. Please review. Bye fam!**


	16. Strangling Peter

**Sorry I was supposed to post this on Saturday and I tried to four times but it wouldn't work. Anyway so I hope you put a name in! Anyway R &R:**

 **Sabrina's POV**

Peter took my gag and blindfold off. My eyes were blinded by the sun streaming in the dusty windows. I finally got a good look at the room. The walls were stone and dripping with water. I assumed it was the dungen in a castle. Wait no the windows meant it was above ground. I realized Puck was staring at me to my left.

"Puck," I wanted to ask him what was happening. "Untie me."

"What do you say?" Puck was clearly joking but I said please anyway.

As he was tying me I talked to Peter.

"How did you find me?"

"I just knew you were here."

"Where is Lavender, and her stupid no goods?" He looked kind of hurt from that question.

"Probably somewhere else in the castle."

Puck finished. I embraced Peter.

"Thank you for finding me." I said.

"You know I helped." Puck thought he helped but all he did was untie me. Peter came looking for me and answered all my questions. Puck was the one who got me into all this.

~~ Time Skip ~~

 **Puck's POV**

I knew Peter was not on our team and I couldn't just tell Sabrina, so I did it in code to make sure.

"Peter do you cook?"

"No, but some of my friends do."

"Have you eaten any boars lately?"

"Why would I have?"

I pulled him aside and whispered, "I know you ate Red and if you don't tell Sabrina all that you have done I will personally kill you and I don't care if Sabrina hates me after because I…" I caught myself right before I told my biggest secret to the biggest liar, minion and friend ever.

"Well I know that Lavender has a grasp on me and my life but I should me able to ask out whomever I want. You can't stop me either. I am in love with," No don't say it I begged him in my mind, "Sabrina Grimm."

I wanted to throw the potted plant that stood in the corner at his head, strangle him, or simply kill him and feed him to Lavender and her minions, like they did to Red.

But I couldn't do any of those because Lavender came in with, Heo Con, Dylan, and a few other people I didn't recognize.

Just then I realized they were probably going to kill Sabrina, and if they didn't she would probably fall for Peter. So I decided to take him with me I lunged at his throat. Nobody really did anything but Sabrina who tried to loosen my grip. But I knew this was the last thing I could do before my life fell apart.

I managed to make him start to cough. But then Lavender and her minions knew that I wasn't going to stop until I killed him, so they pulled me off of him.

"Puck, sweetheart stop choking Peter he is a very nice minion."

Sabrina looked at Lavender with her mouth closed, but her eyes wide open.

"First of all, Lavender, I will never love you so please stop calling me weird names, and second, Sabrina I accidentally ate Red. Sorry."

 **So the confession! Also if you have names for minions, tell me! And if any of you know what Heo Con means tell me. Bye!**


	17. Red's Not Dead

**So I was quickly reading through everything and I saw in chapter 12, that creepy girl staring at me in the authors note it said, 'can you guess what Sele means' I meant to say Heo Con I changed the name but I forgot to change that one so if you read that chapter again, keep in mind if there are any 'Seles' it means Heo Con. Anyway R &R:**

 **Sabrina's POV**

"WHAT?" I yelled. I can't believe Puck ate a fellow roommate, ever after, and friend.

"I didn't know it was her! I didn't register that boar didn't taste like that!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T EAT ANYTHING FROM THE ENEMY."

"I'm sorry! They thought she was you!"

"You should have told them that she wasn't me!" I was starting to calm down.

"Excuse me." It was Heo Con. "Puck I need to show you something."

"Okay." He started to follow her and I ran after, but Peter and Dylan caught me and were tying me back into the chair.

I screamed for Puck knowing that it was a high possibility that they were going to kill him. I realized something that moment, I could not live without Puck. My life would be too good without him, and no one else can ruin my life like he does.

 **Puck's POV**

Heo Con led me into the dungeon. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. But then Heo Con struck a match, I didn't see were she got it, and light many torches. I saw a tiny figure in a cell, unconscious, curled up in a ball.

Heo Con unlocked the door and let me in. I rushed to the girl not caring if I knew her or not, to see if she was breathing or not, I am mean but I'm not a heartless prince.

I turned her over, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

 **Sabrina's POV**

I was tied up in the chair, crying. I was so scared that Puck would die. But also I was using the excuse of crying to form a escape plan in my head. When- _if_ Puck came back then he would probably untie me then I could maybe take Lavender, Heo Con, Dylan, and Peter with Puck's help.

As I was forming the plan Puck came in, with a worried look plastered on his face.

He came over to me and started untying me. He whispered in my ear, "We can't leave yet." I looked at him with a questioning look. "They have Red in the dungeon."

Oh no. That means they have had her for more than a day. This is all my fault. When I got up I hugged Puck. He looked surprised.

"We need to get out of here. Ask Lavender if we can have a little talk and we can discuss it."

He understood the real meaning of the hug.

"Lavender," And Puck started opening his big mouth. "I now see that you aren't joking about killing Sabrina so will you leave the room and let me say my last goodbye to her."

"Fine. I can see that you love her and you would never forgive me or love me if I wouldn't let you do this." Wow she talked a lot. Then it registered. She said that he- Puck loved me.

 **Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Thank you guys for reading. Well I hope this wasn't boring! Anyway I think I might post again to make up for Saturday. So maybe see you there!**


	18. Getting Inside Their Minds

**Hi! So I checked and almost 25 people already read at least one chapter this month, and it's only the seventh! So I hope you like my story… if not you can stop reading it, or you can keep reading to see how horrible it will turn out! Anyway R &R!**

 **Puck's POV**

Sabina looked in awe because of what Lavender said, but she already knew I loved her and I knew she had fallen in love with Peter even though he is with Lavender's crew.

But then Lavender just said, "Well what are you waiting for?"

My thoughts went back to what was really important, getting Sabrina and Red out of here safely.

Then someone I thought I wouldn't see except at school.

Mirror.

He grabbed my wrist and grabbed Lavenders and Sabrina wrists in the same hand. He took all three of us out to the halls. And boy he got mad, at Lavender luckily.

 **Lavender's POV**

 _Ouch!_ I thought. I was used to Mirror hurting me though. Whenever I did something he didn't want me to do he brought me down to the dungeon. Usually leaves me there for a while, in the rat cell as I call it.

"I can't believe you are doing this Lavender!" Mirror yelled at me as usual. "You should have left this to your mother and I! Just wait till she hears this! HEO CON!" She came out on cue. "Bring Lavender where she belongs. And do it correctly this time or else I will put Dylan in there."

Heo was in love with Dylan, so she always did everything Mirror tells her to.

Heo brought me down and the memories of the rat cell started to flood into my mind, compelling me to tears. The rats biting my skin, slowly eating me away.

I started yelling and kicking and Heo had to drag me into the cell across from Red. That lucky little girl doesn't deserve that cell that she hates. I would give anything to get into that cell. Even give up Puck, my ticket out of this life. If he understood maybe he would save me, from my life daughter of the Evil Queen second in command of all the evil everafters. I hated my life.

 **Heo Con's POV**

I had just put Lavender into her cell. It hurt me so much to see her suffer, but if I didn't then Dylan would have to go into the cell and his father would hurt me. By killing my father.

He said if Dylan got hurt and it was my fault, and Mirror would tell him that it was my fault even if I didn't do anything to hurt him, he would kill my father then turn him into bacon and eat him with eggs.

I didn't like any of Lavender's crew. I didn't like anyone. I couldn't get attached, whenever I did they would get hurt. That's why nobody should interact with me.

When I first met my mother when I was five I wanted to be with her forever. Then she committed 'suicide' in the middle of the night. Then when I got to know my father better he left a note one night telling me that he would never be back and if I went after him there would be consequences.

After that I went to live with my uncle and his family and I met Sele. She was my best friend. For two months.

When she went missing I noticed a pattern and I made myself a promise. I would never get to know anyone else. I would be sad for the rest of my life but it had to happen. If it didn't innocent people would keep getting hurt.

But then I met Lavender and we became fast friends. Then she started going into the rat cell and Mirror would start hurting her. So I became a loveless person that was either too nice to the people I hated to get rid of them and mean to the people and I loved and my problem was solved.

After a while my dad came back with Sele. He found her wandering around in the wild. She woke up in a cave and she wandered.

I never cared for a person after Lavender.

I realized I was watching Lavender being attacked by the oversized rats about the size of my fist all curled up.

I ran up the stairs. The rats started picking off her nails.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wrote this not because I am being abused! I wrote this because I thought about it and this would be the most logical way that I could think of as I was writing this. Thanks for reading! Please Review! Bye!**


	19. Getting Inside Their Minds P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm!**

 **Hello! So after today I will probably have more free time to write! I have been painting my room since I think Monday or Tuesday and I finished yesterday except a little spot but I still need to paint a bookshelf but I might be able to finish today. Anyway R &R:**

 **Lavender's POV**

After a while I was crying in a corner, my toes and fingers bleeding from the rats, I heard, "Why are you crying?"

I looked up to see Red looking at me. It occurred to me, we didn't eat her. It must have been other meat.

"No reason. I just did something that Mirror didn't like." I replied.

"So he put you in the dungeon just for that?"

"Yep in the rat cell." I told her gloomily.

"Wait. The _rat_ cell? What happens in the rat cell?" Red questioned.

"Well after today I won't have any finger or toe nails. So that's pretty bad."

"WHAT? They eat you?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Heo came down the stairs. I got up wanting to get out of this cell as fast as I could. She got the keys off the hook. And unlocked Reds cell.

"HEO!" I yelled, getting more scared. The longer you stayed in the rat cell, the more they eat your skin and muscles. "HEO LET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! LET ME OUT."

I collapsed to the floor, my voice getting tired surprisingly fast, and my body already weak from not having food for almost 24 hours.

"I'm sorry Lavender. Orders are that you stay in there until at least tomorrow."

I cried, not being able to stop myself.

~~ Time Skip ~~

Sabrina snuck in jolting me from my sleep. I stood up with the help of the walls, and the rats fell off me.

"Lavender. We have come to help you, against my will. Red told us that you got Mirror mad so you were getting eaten by rats." She started trying keys in the lock as she talked.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry. I had to do all this." I broke down and explained in my raspy voice why I kidnapped her and Red and Puck. She didn't believe me at all.

She practically carried my up the stairs, down the hall, up the other stairs, and out of the castle where Puck, Heo, and Red where waiting in the bushes. We all snuck away. Everyone would have to take turns helping my walk.

I think we walked about 8 miles until we got to the Grimms house. Sabrina called up to Daphne right outside her bedroom (Daphne's bedroom) window.

Daphne eventually opened her window after all of us practically shouting her name, and she wasn't even asleep.

She went and got a rope from somewhere, and lowered it down her second story window. Sabrina went up first.

 _Doesn't Puck have wings?_ I thought. _Man we are stupid._

After all of us got up but my and Puck, he had to climb with one hand and held me around the stomach with the other.

After Puck shoved me through the window and he crawled through the window too, Relda Grimm came in the room. And I cried fearing that I would have to go back to my mother and Mirror and the rat cell.

"What do you kids think you are doing. Puck, Sabrina I haven't seen you for two days. Where have you been?" Relda sounded angry. "And are these your school mates? You know you can't have friends over past ten but it's 11:30! They need to go home!"

"Granny!" Sabrina started to talk and I collapsed still crying since when I was at the cell. "This is Lavender and Heo Con. They need to stay here. We just escaped from Lavender."

"So you escaped from the person you rescued?"

"Yes." She explained the whole story of me kidnapping Puck, then Red, and then Sabrina.

Eventually Relda let us sleep on the couch. I slept horribly, and I had to sleep on towels so I wouldn't get blood on everything like I already did. I slept like a baby, which is probably what I looked like.

 **So how did you like the chapter? I love cliff hangers but I couldn't do it this time. Thank you for reading. Bye!**


	20. The Gym

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm!**

 **Hello! I promise I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while… On Friday my day was packed, I went to the store with my mom(to get supplies for my sisters late birthday party) and then we had her birthday party it ended at 11:30pm and then continued at 10:00 am the next day(it was a Harry Potter movie marathon) and ended at about 9:30 and by then I had to help clean up the party so that is my big excuse... Anyway, R &R:**

 **Puck's POV**

I woke up and wanted to tell Sabrina my weird dream and as I was walking to her room I saw Red run as fast as she maybe could to the bathroom, and she left her bedroom door wide open. I walked to the doorway and Daphne and Lavender, who somehow got up stairs in her week state.

"So tell me about your life. I don't want to talk about mine anymore." Lavender attempted to drag something out of Daphne.

"Well…" And Daphne spilled. It took 5 minutes of quick talking.

Red finally came up the stairs. She ended up bringing up a tray full of green toast. With purple butter, red honey, and blue cinnamon, all piled up on eachother. I grabbed a few and stuffed them in my mouth looking at my watch _12:30? Why did I sleep in?_

I peeked into Sabrina's room expecting her to still be in bed, she always sleeps in on Saturdays, but her bed was made and her room was clean.

I went downstairs and the Old Lady was in the kitchen, and asked her where Sabrina was.

"Oh she went to the gym half an hour ago. She said she was bored waiting for you."

"For me?" I asked confused. And then then and there I decided something…

 **Sabrina's POV**

I was running on the treadmill and thinking about Puck. Thinking about how he always sleeped. Then I thought about what I was going to eat for lunch, not wanting to think about Puck anymore.

Just then a boy in sweats got onto the treadmill right next to me. I looked over to my left, which was where the boy was, I realized it was Puck. I tripped in surprise, making a fool of myself.

"Hi Rina." Puck said, calling me by a nickname that he rarely called me.

"Hey Puck." I said out of breath, I had been running on the treadmill at almost full speed for almost 30 minutes.

He reached over to turn my speed down, but I just slapped his hand away.

"No Puck!" I shamed him, "Why are you here? You don't like doing anything but sitting on the couch and watching T.V. you hate working out."

"Became something I love is here." He got out of breath surprisingly fast.

"What?" I asked talking like I would to a baby.

"The T.V." We both looked up and the huge 55-inch screen hanging at the wall in front of us.

"True." I replied, I turned off the treadmill, grabbed my water bottle, and turned to the weight set.

"Lunch?" Puck asked and he grabbed my phone off the treadmill, I left earlier forgetting it was there.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to lunch?"

"I thought you would like to go with Lavender."

"She is having a little 'slumber party' with Red and Daphne. But otherwise yes."

I hit him playfully with my water bottle and said, " Puck I know you have a thing for Lavender, but your still asking me to lunch?"

"No I don't have 'a thing'," Puck tried to mimic Sabrina's voice, " for Lavender. You were the only girl in my life."

We walked out of the gym and I thought over the sentence he had said.

"-With Peter and everything." Puck said bringing me from my thoughts.

"What about Peter?"

"I just said, 'I know when you did that thing with the life plan, you felt sorry for me. So I know that you don't feel the same way about me, with Peter and everything'" He mumbled the last part.

"Puck, Peter and I don't have anything. Not more than Dylan and I." He snickered.

"Puck. Did you bring your car.?"

"No I flew here."

"Okay. We can take my truck." I had a rusty old broken down blue truck. I always kept my keys in the car, no one would want to steal my truck.

"So where do you want to go?

 **So how was this chapter? Also if you have any ideas for the story and you want me to add it I will you just have to tell me. Bye!**


	21. Kidnapped Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Never Gonna Give You Up**

 **Hi! So I love writing this and I don't care if you read it or not. But if you have got it this far, I congratulate you! If you have gotten past the randomness, forgetfulness, and romanticism. And especially my bad spelling and grammar. So thank you and good job. I might be doing other Fanfiction stories soon for the blue castle which might be just the boring life that I dream they have, and for the uglies, review if you ship Tally and David, again just the boring life they have. So if you like those ideas let me know! Anyway, R &R:**

 **Puck's POV**

Sabrina turned on the radio. It was the oldies station. I turned it to the heavy metal music just to annoy Sabrina. She turned it back to oldies. I reached back to turn it again. Sabrina slapped my hand as if saying, 'I am the driver, and even if I weren't, only _I_ get to change the station.' But she actually didn't say anything.

'Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna turn around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna a tell a lie and hurt you' The radio sang the chorus.

We finally got to a restaurant and eat our fears from the week out.

~~ Time Skip ~~

 **Sabrina's POV**

After the restaurant, we just went on a walk. We went around the little town we lived in. We walked on every street in the town(except the roads by the farms).

As we about to go into an ally way I felt something grab my hand. I looked down, and Puck's hand was intertwined with mine. I looked at his face but it almost looked like he was trying _not_ to think of what he just did. And I just ignored the fact that he was holding my hand.

Suddenly something grabbed me around my arms and stomach and another hand covered my mouth.

I felt something hit me on the head and I blacked out

 **Puck's POV**

~~ Time Skip ~~

I woke up cold and my legs were so sore from the treadmill workout. I was blindfolded, gagged, my legs and wrists and ankles were tied to the chair I was tied up in. I also think there was a bag over my head, which is a safety precaution.

 _Man! These people are way better at kidnapping people than Lavender!_ My thought flooded through my brain, thinking of ways to escape. Bue when you are gagged, blindfolded, tied up, and had a bag over your head, which is still a safety precaution, it's pretty hard to escape.

Then someone started ripping off the bag on my head, which I now knew that was tied in the middle of the back of my throat. Then the bag came off and then the blindfold and two curious people were staring at me. It was the Evil Queen and Mirror.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry that this chapter and pretty all the other chapters are really short. But my life is busy, yesterday I had my tumbling class and tutoring(I do the tutoring) and today I have babysitting from 11:45 to 3:30 than I babysit another family from 3:30 to 5:30 and then I come back and then I have something from 7:00 to 8:00 and I still have to do the rest of my school too. I don't know why I'm telling you guys this. Maybe I'm just trying to make this chapter longer or something… Bye!**


	22. Slumber Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

 **Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in since Wednesday… I have been very very busy. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO! My older brothers birthday is today! He is 18 which seems weird to me. Also I would think that Puck is about a head taller than Sabrina. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Sabrina's POV**

I was tied up to the chair, ankles and wrists, blindfolded, gagged, and had a bag over my head.

 _Man! These people are way better at kidnapping people than Lavender!_ I thought, knowing that Puck would be thinking the same thing.

I felt something knocking me not quite above my head. It didn't really hurt, but it annoyed me.

I tried to scream at them became I was quite mad at them. But then I remembered about the gag and bag, but some of the scream reached my ears.

I heard frantice yelling but it was muffled. I assumed it was Puck because it was pretty high pitched. Only Puck can scream that high.

"So Puck why did my Lavender kidnap you? Was she trying to do something with you?"

"Mm. Mmm mmm mmmmmm mm mmmmmm mmmm mmm!"

I had no idea what Puck said, but it was hilarious. Also I didn't know who was talking _to_ Puck, the voice was a combination of an old man, old lady, and a three year old girl. But it was definitely an Ever After.

I felt more untying and then someone else said, in a manly voice, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'No. She was trying to escape from you!'" Puck sounded angry, _very_ angry. "And you fat pig, let me out or I'll - mmmmmmm."

Someone put the gag back on.

"Boy you will not speak to me like that or I will personally _kill_ you. HEAR ME!" I not only recognized that the man was very sirius, but I also knew who he was and the old man, old lady, three year old girl was.

Mirror and the Evil Queen.

~~ Rewind ~~

 **Lavender's POV**

Me, Daphne, Heo Con, and Red were having a girls night! Dylan and Peter were coming they said so it wouldn't seem that we all went to the same place, which we were.

We were painting our nails, which was something I have never done, and I heard a faint, "Lavender! It's Dylan and Peter open the window."

I ran to the window knocking over a few bottles of nail polish, some of them open, and jerked the window open, grabbed the rope that weirdly sat by the window, and threw it down to them they climbed quickly.

"Lavender," Peter was out of breath, "Puck- Sabrina- your mother- and Mirror."

That was all he needed to say. I slid down the shingles on the roof, even though it hurt me terribly.

My fingers and toes hurt because the nails haven't grown back and I wasn't wearing anything except a borrowed robe.

I heard scraping behind me and I knew that Heo, Peter, and Dylan followed me. We had always been a team so there was no arguing when they followed.

"LAVENDER WAIT!" I heard Daphne yelling. But I did not stop.

When we arrived at the castle we all slowed down and waited about five minutes.

In those five minutes we formed a plan with a stick in the dirt.

Finally Daphne and Red showed up.

"We. Thought. That. You. Would. Have. Gone. Without. Us." Daphne said out of breath.

"We would we were forming a plan." I replied without looking up.

"Oh."

"Ok here's the plan."

 **Sorry this chapter was really short! Just my older sister(the one that helps me with this sometimes) wants my to do her math with her. I might not post everyday. It's getting harder for me to make up the kidnapping and the rescuing. So this chapter is over 600 words so I hope that is enough to keep you satisfied for now. Bye!**


	23. Puck's True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister Grimm.**

 **Hi! Soooo I have a new story! It's called What If? It is about the Uglies series. It takes place at the end of the 2 book. Also while I'm writing this I'm listening to The Maze Runner on audio. So this chapter might not make sense. But in my mind it makes sense. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Puck's POV**

They finally let us look at each other. Right before we were going to be made into soup for their dinner. We were tie up and we hanging around our stomachs and were almost touching the soup.

They were feeling 'generous' so they let us talk out last words to each other. Sabrina said the thing that didn't matter the most.

"Puck you know when you showed me your list. You know when I crossed off number three?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but I thought you knew!"

"Knew what?"

"You knew that I was joking."

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I guess that doesn't really surprise me._

"You thought I didn't know?"

"Well you acted like you didn't!"

"Well… This isn't the right time to talk about this."

"Why Puck?"

"Because we are about to be made into soup!"

Suddenly we jerked down towards to soup.

I knew this was my last chance to tell Sabrina how I felt.

"SABRINA WAIT! I need to tell you something! I love-"

 **Sabrina's POV**

Puck said something that shocked me a lot. Not as much as it would if he told _me_ that he loved me. I never wished I was Lavender more.

First Puck starts hanging out with her, then he falls in love with her? Who is this guy?

The thing that hurt me the most was that he wasn't in love with me. Yes I told him I was joking but I know that he thought he was stuck with me and couldn't be with anyone else.

Something hot touched my feet.

 _The soup!_ I looked down at the soup and lifted my feet to avoid them being burnt off.

I felt Puck's pocket knife in my pocket. _But nothing I can do now… Said no one ever!_

I took the pocket knife that was barely in reach and started sawing at the ropes.

Puck looked like he didn't care. He looked lifeless.

 **Puck's POV**

I felt horrible. I lied to Sabrina. I lied to myself. I lied to the world. And now I was going to pay for it.

I told Sabrina that I loved Lavender.

The one lie that was hardest for me to tell. The one lie that couldn't be more wrong. The one lie that shattered my soul.

And Sabrina didn't even know it.

She didn't know that I despised Lavender and if I had to spend one more minute with her I would kill myself, if it weren't for Sabrina. She didn't know that I knew that she didn't mean that she was joking. She didn't know that the night before I got kidnapped by Lavender I went into the bathroom and tore up my life plan and flushed it.

She didn't know that I was the one person in the whole world that loved her so much that if I were to die, and if I could have one more minute with her or my whole life without her, I would spend my last minute, or even second, with her. Living my whole life without her or dying… I would chose death because it would be better than trying to live everyday without her.

Sabrina didn't know a thing.

 **Sorry that this was a short chapter… I just had so much feelings in the last two paragraphs and I wish that a boy felt that way about me. Even though I'm not old enough to have a boyfriend but still. I think any girl would want to be treated that way. Anyway please review if you want to… Go read my other story if you want to...You don't have to do anything if you don't want to… Bye!**


	24. The Second Escape

**Hello!I am so sorry I haven't posted in quite a while. I have been very busy. I am super sorry! Thank you guys for being so very patient. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Puck's POV**

My feet were touching the soup, and I didn't care. I didn't care about my life anymore. Sabrina was gonna die and that was my only reason to live.

I saw something going up where Sabrina was supposed to be hanging. It was Sabrina, climbing up the rope that she was supposedly was hanging. But she wasn't there and the rope was swinging.

I looked up at the rope and saw Sabrina climbing up the rope.

"Sabrina."

She looked down at me.

"Yes?"

"I- I-" I didn't know how to say anything now.

"There! They're getting away!" I looked over to see the Evil Queen pointing at Sabrina.

I finally got enough words on my tongue to yell, "Hey fat boar! You let me down at this moment or I'll-" A blow dart in my neck stopped me from saying anymore and everything went black.

 **Sabrina's POV**

I got up the rope and was dodging blow darts from the Evil Queens blow dart tube.

I looked down at Puck and knew I couldn't leave him. But I had to leave him if there could be any chance of us both surviving.

If I left him I could come back for him with Granny, Daphne and Red, and we could save Puck.

Suddenly something hit the Evil Queen in the back of her head. She toppled over.

Heo Con was standing behind her with a stick. Heo's face looked like she killed someone.

It was one of the funniest thing I have seen.

Lavender, Peter, and Dylan came in. Then came in Daphne and Red out of breath. Didn't surprise me. The only exercise they got was in P.E. and because they were homeschooled so they didn't have P.E.

"Lavender! Mirror" I said trying to make her to understand that he was getting away.

"One step ahead of you." Lavender ran towards Mirror with Peter, Dylan, and Heo Con were on her tails.

Red ran but not with Lavender. She ran to the giant pot of soup. She jumped to the railing then she leaped to the rope that Puck was hanging from.

She slid down the rope took out my pocket knife, which I thought was in my pocket, and cut Puck out of his bonds and of course pulled the blow dart out of his neck, and for some reason that immediately came back from unconsciousness. His wings folded out and picked up Red.

His wings were as pink as usual, which I thought was still funny. But you could see where he was tied up on his arms. He dropped Red on me and flew towards Mirror and tackled him.

Mirror collapsed in a heap and a very high pitched scream.

"Get him as a hostage." Red called to Puck.

"Well maybe not that far," I but in, "But maybe as a prisoner?"

"I like the hostage idea!" Puck said grabbing his feet in a taunting way.

I don't know why but ever since he told me he was in love with Lavender, I hated everyone and everything especially Lavender.

So what did I do? I marched over to Lavender and punched her in the face. She however did not see me punching her necessary. But I did and that is that.

She launched at me and tackled me to the ground, and personally I think I was winning became she had a bloody nose and I did not.

No one did anything to stop it. Puck stood there laughing maniacally, like someone told him the funniest joke in the world. Red clearly did not want to be interfered.

Daphne however was panting, asking Heo for water. Peter and Dylan were so so stupid and were videoing it on there phones, which may I say that they're phones were at least iPhone 2s. It's a wonder how there are still around.

So me and Lavender kept fighting. Then suddenly Mirror woke up. But Heo ignored Daphne asking for water and went over to him with a metal pipe, and wacked him over the head with it knocking him out again. Then she walked over to Dylan and slapped him, with what I assume was her hardest hit because he fell over. That or he was very very weak. I like to think the second one.

But Lavender and I kept fighting. Puck was still laughing his head off. I think he was laughing more, though I didn't know that was possible.

In the end I think I broke a finger, my thumb of my good hand was bend sideways and it hurt when I poked it. But Lavenders injuries though. Probably a broken leg, a bloody nose and her nose was also probably broken.

We tied Mirror up with some rope and dragged him to the Grimm household.

Puck and Lavender disappeared until about one in the morning, I know became I watched for them to come home. Earlier I told Granny and she just said, "Puck is old enough to make his own decisions. As for Lavender I can't do anything about her."

I was so ready to punch Puck in the face when he got home, with Lavender and his coat around her shoulders. Urg! I hate Lavender! She is the person who took the person I love the most. More as a brother then a boyfriend. But I couldn't do anything.

 **Guys once again I say I am super sorry that I haven't posted in a million years! But I promise that I am not dead. Anyway I will try to get another chapter in today. Bye!**


	25. Letty

**Hey guys so I have a really good idea for this chapter! Will you guys let me know if i should keep going with the high school? I want to skip until they are about in their early twenties. Of course not twenties for Puck but you know what I mean. Anyway R &R:** **Puck's POV** ~~Rewind~~ Me and Lavender went out tonight. Not in a date way. But we talked to make sure that she knows that I don't love her. I could never love her she tried to kill Sabrina. She agreed that she only 'loved' me because she really wanted to escape from her life. We did go out to dinner, but it was definitely _not_ a date. ~~Time Skip~~ We got home but we didn't know what time it was on the way home I was getting really hot so I took off my coat. Lavender asked for it. She must have been very cold for her. Even though it must have been like 50 degrees. But yet she was still cold. When we got home we came inside and I took my coat and Lavender went to the couch. I, of course, went to my bed room and had a really good sleep. ~~Time Skip~~ In the morning we had school which is horrible like we just escaped why do we have to go to school? We had a sub for math. I give you one guess on who it was. Uncle Jake! He didn't even teach math! I think he thought he was doing history because he was telling stories of the Four Founding Fathers. But hey he brought costumes and we got to act out a war. It was really fun. ~~Time Skip~~ At lunch this new girl walked in and was looking around. She wasn't as pretty as Sabrina but she look a whole load more kind. She looked pretty lost so I went up to her and I said, "Hey I'm Robin, would you like to sit with me." it was pretty bold but she looked like a bold girl. But not in a fat way just in like a talkative spirit way. "Hi I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Letty, my family does already." I was right about her she was pretty bold. "And I would like to sit with you thank you." We went to my table with Zeke, Blaze, the twins Jax, Ajax, and also Maddox, and Nixon. Then there was also Jax's and Zeke's girlfriends, Abi and Sophia. So I shoved Maddox off his chair, he was sitting by me, and indicated for him to go get another chair. "Letty you can sit here." I said pointing at Maddox's chair. "Okay thanks." "So are you a Senior?" Ajax asked. "No I'm a Junior." "Oh so is Puck." "Which one is Puck." "Robin?" "Huh? Robin's name is Puck too." "My nickname is Puck." I inputted "Oh like from the Shakespeare story. Puck the fairy." "Um, sure. Just my nickname though." "Oh and who are these other boys." "Zeke, Blaze, Maddox and Nixon," I said as I pointed to the boys. "Then the twins Ajax and Jax. Then Jax's and Zeke's girlfriends, Abi and Sophia." "Ok I think I got it." Letty said with a laugh. Right after we finish eating the bell rang. I glanced at Sabrina was _really_ angry. I laughed out loud. Letty noticed. "What." "Oh just Rina." "Oh you have a girlfriend. I'm sorry I didn't know." "Oh know we just live together but we're not a couple. Wait that didn't sound right." "You live together?" "No! I live with her Grandma and then Rina and her sister moved in. then after like a year her parents and little brother moved in. I don't live with just her." "Do you share a room?" I felt my face go red. "Is that a yes?" "NO! We don't share a room I promise." "Have you been on a date?" "Once or twice." "Are you into her?" "I- I don't know right now." Being totally honest. "Would you go out with me?" "Are you proposing that we go on a date?" "Are you saying yes?" "Sure. What class do you have next English." We both had English so we exchanged numbers, and we planned on me picking her up at four, then we would go to a movie and then go to dinner, but not a fancy restaurant. Sabrina and I walked home. "So I was thinking about dying my hair would you like to do it with me tonight." "Tonight is not a good time." "Are you going on a date with Lavender?" "No." "Then why won't you do this with me?" "Because." "Because why?" "I already have something planned this afternoon and tonight." "Why are you being a jerk right now?" "I'm not being a jerk!" I was kind of getting mad now. "Why don't you want to spend time with me?" "It's not you!" "Is it you?" "No!" "Then who is it? It's not you or me?" "I can't right now!" I flew off leaving her not wanting to tell her about Letty. **Sabrina's POV** Why is Puck hiding something from me? _I guess I will hangout with Phoenix._ I thought Phoenix was a boy I met at school today and he asked me out but I told him I was hanging out my 'brother' but I would call him if there was a change of plans. And there was so I called him. He said he would love to go on a date. He was super nice and he was a gentleman. **Puck's POV** After the movie we went to a burger joint. We talked and talked for what seemed to be hours and was probably hours. I dropped her off at her house. She was smiling and laughing the whole way home. She made me laugh too. I was happier with Letty then I was with Sabrina today. And I think we might be more than just friends one day. **So here is a long chapter I think over 1,000 words so it's just a little sorry offering because I haven't posted in a while I might or might not be posting today because I have babysitting today but it's only for two hours so I will try to post again. Bye!**


	26. Blaze

**Hey guys! So you guys might not like the story plot that I picked so if you don't like the story anymore I would understand but nothing would start to appear until much later like maybe(I might change my mind)at least in chapter 50 so you still have 25 chapters of happiness maybe I don't know yet. Oh and there will be no m rated stuff in the FF. AND if you have any names for future children I will gladly except but if not that is fine. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Puck's POV**

I saw Letty today at school again she smiled and I smiled back but no words.

Then at lunch Letty came to our table again and I noticed that Blaze wasn't there and I couldn't see him anywhere in the cafeteria but I saw him earlier in school and he looked fine so I don't know why he wasn't there.

 **Sabrina's POV**

Blaze said that he wanted to talk to me alone at lunch. I of course said sure not knowing if it was about the girl that looked like Puck's new girlfriend so I met him behind the dumpsters like he asked.

It was five minutes that I was waiting until I felt a hand go around my waist and another on my mouth. I tried to scream but the hand on my mouth was strong.

 **Puck's POV**

Then I noticed that Sabrina wasn't there either.

 _Well,_ I thought, _Sabrina can handle herself._

"Puck," Letty pulled me out of my thoughts, "My cousin is getting married this weekend and she said I could bring whomever I want, so I was thinking of bringing you."

"Uh."

"Only if you want!" Letty said. She sounded worried.

"Yes I am totally free just tell me the time."

"Ok it is on Saturday. You just can wear a suit and you don't have to bring anything."

"Ok."

"And it is at 11-3. Can you make it?"

"Yes."

"Oh and just come over to my house around 10:30. Is that good for you?"

"For sure."

"Ok thanks. My parents will be thrilled. They told me that even though it was in the middle3 of the year that still wanted me to bring someone even if I didn't know them. But I know you so that's good."

"It would be strange if you didn't know me."

"I know my parents don't get how judgemental high schoolers are."

"Nether does the Old Lady!"

"Who?"

I forgot to explain to her. "I call Rina's grandmother Old Lady."

"Why don't you call her Grandma or Granny or Abuela?"

"Because then I would be referring to my Grandma."

"Is you grandmother one of those young grandmothers? You know because they get married at like 19 and then they have a child at 20. And then the child grows up and then gets married at like 20 then has a child at like 21. Is your grandmother one of those?"

"Nope quite the opposite of that."

"Did she have a child at like 65?"

We both laughed.

"No older." I said then realized that not everyone was over 4,000.

"Older!"

"No I'm kidding!"

"Oh if she was older that would be worrying. Except if she adopted."

"Yea but she didn't."

"Oh ok. Where is you friend? Was her name Jena?"

"No Rina. But she is probably making out with someone somewhere."

"Like other teenage girls do."

"Yep."

"All by themselves in the halls."

"Totally."

We both lost it then. At the fact that you couldn't make out by yourself and that Sabrina would ever get someone to kiss her. Except for me but I didn't tell Letty that.

 **Sabrina's POV**

I knew it was a boy by the smell, it smelled like cologne, so I kicked him in the groan. He let go just as they usually do. I quickly stepped away to see who the attacker was. I was surprised to see it was Blaze.

"Blaze you scared me!"

"Oh sorry! Isn't that the way to greet a fellow schoolmate?" He said with a chuckle.

"Definitely not." I said laughing.

"Oh well that's how my friends taught me."

"You mean the 'cool' kids that somehow Puck has joined."

"Exactly."

"Well why did you want to see me?" I asked.

"Well the thing is there is a dance coming up," I had totally forgot about the dance. Lucky me it was in two weeks and not this weekend, "And a lot of the girls had been asking me if I was going with someone and I think they were trying to have me ask them to the dance… but I didn't want to go with them."

"Then who do you want to go with? Puck's new girlfriend Charlotte?"

"No. Guess again."

"Hmm Zeke's girlfriend?"

"No."

"There is no one else I can think of unless it's Abi. You always look at her and Jax together."

"No not Charlotte, not Sophia, and not Abi. There is someone even prettier than all of them combined. And her personality is even more awesome."

There was no one that I knew that was this awesome. Who was he talking about? Then it hit me.

"Are you planning to ask my twelve year old sister!"

"No! It's you silly."

I looked behind me expecting for another person to be behind me but there was nothing.

"Who are you- Are you talking about me?"

"Who else?"

"The trash can?"

"Why would the trash can be the prettiest _girl_ in school?"

"Because there was no one that fit your description."

"Really?"

"It sounded like you described a perfect person, and that is clearly _not_ me."

"Well Sabrina you are perfect to me."

"Thanks Blaze. Well I can go to the dance with you." I said with a smile.

 **Puck's POV**

Letty came to my house today.

"So where is your room." She asked.

"Oh, my room is boring. I don't like it." I said getting nervous became I don't think that she knew about everafters.

"Please." She begged.

"I think I have a nickname for you that I made up all by myself." I came up with a subject change.

"Well then let's hear it."

"Char. you know because Letty is at the end of your name but no one ever thinks of the beginning of the name. You know?"

"I like that. Char." She said it like if she was tasting a new food. "But only you can call me that. Does that seem good?"

"Yes. My own little nickname for you."

"Now show me your room."

"You know what let's ask the Old Lady what's for dinner."

"Ok."

So we went and found the Old Lady.

"Mrs. Grimm," Char sounded to polite.

"Old Lady! What are you cooking for me tonight? And if you don't respond I'll-"

I was cut off by the Old Lady. "Puck why did you bring your girlfriend home?" My face got really hot. "Well if you must know we are having triple humped camel hump soup."

The name of the soup just make me want to gag.

"Ok Old Lady." Char and I got out of that room as fast as we could. We ran down to the Living Room laughing.

"Well how about we go get something to eat that's not here." I asked.

"I was just thinking that! Wait! Your asking me on a date!"

"So what if I am?"

"Do like me?" She asked turning her body so she could face me, so I turned my head.

"What if I do?"

"Do you _love_ me."

"What if I do." I responded with the same answer.

"Let's go." Char siad getting up and pulling me with her.

We ran into Sabrina on the way out.

"Aren't you Puck's new girlfriend?" Asked Sabrina holding out her hand.

"You could call me that." Char said shaking the hand.

"Well you two have fun."

I don't know what she meant by that.

Char and I got into my car.

"Where do you want to go?" Turning on the car.

 **Hello so I got carried away and I know this chapter is over 1,400 words long so hopefully you got what you wanted. There is going to be a lot more Letty/Char and a lot more Blaze. So I will make them as likable as possible. Also future children's names. It can be any name in any language. Bye!**


	27. Homecoming Dresses

**Hey guys! Don't worry in a while Puckabrina will come. Letty/Char is just a way to get there. Also Blaze. We can't forget about Blaze. So I know I already posted today but I wrote that yesterday so I don't have write as much today. Anyway R &R:**

 **Sabrina's POV**

Daphne and Red took me shopping for the dance which I now know is Homecoming. Then we found the perfect dress. A cream dress and from the waist up there was a sky blue silk pattern ,that matched my eyes, that looked like it was falling down the skirt. It went down to my knees. It was also had long sleeves. I loved it!

There was a familiar voice that I heard. I had heard it much more often.

Then it hit me. Letty. Homecoming shopping. Who was she going with?

"Letty!" I said. My sleuth side coming out.

"Sabrina! Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know… dress shopping." I stated.

"Oh duh! I didn't know you were going."

"Are you going?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure I'll be asked. And if not I love pretty dresses so this is a excuse for getting one." She said with a laugh. "Who are you going with?"

"Oh I'm going with Blaze."

"Blaze Zabini?Oh he likes you."

"Really?" I asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Definitely. I saw the way he looks at you." She said as she looked at a dress with a deep gold skirt and a shiny gold top, and sky blue and snow white lace dress. "Which one is better?"

"Gold." There was no question. "Does Puck look at you that way?"

"What way?" She looked very confused.

"Is he in love with you?"

"I don't know." She said with a giggle. "I don't think about the way he looks."

"What do you think about?" I started getting nervous.

"His personality. He is a very handsome person but that doesn't matter to me." I envied her more than ever. She was going to have Puck and I couldn't. I did have Blaze and he treated me well. So I don't know why I jealous. "What dress are you getting?"

"Oh this cream and blue one."

"Oh that's very-" She was cut off by Daphne.

"SABRINA! LOOK AT THIS SUIT! IT WOULD LOOK PERFECT ON ELVIS!"

 **Puck's POV**

This was the day. The day that I was going to ask Char to Homecoming. I have been turning down requests all day.

When Sabrina came home she looked confused.

I texted Char to meet me at the park.

~~Time Skip~~

 **Char's POV**

Puck was going to do something with me at the park. I was nervous because he said that he wanted to meet me at 7:00 pm. So I brought a taser with me, just in case.

When I got there I saw him on a bench watching a hot air balloon fill up.

"Puck." I called.

"Oh Char there you are. Wouldn't you want to go in one of those?"

"I have always dreamed of seeing the world from one of those."

"Well good. 'Cause this one is for us." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the hot air balloon.

I was laughing the whole way than we stopped right before it.

Then he picked me up and put me in the basket.

I didn't know at the time but the balloon had a heart on it.

Soon we were in the air and looking at the views. Puck though kept looking back at the park looking worried. But then after about 5 minutes he looked back and then looked relieved.

We made a loop and were heading back to the park. I was looking in the forest by the park. Even though it had gotten dark the forest was still beautiful.

But then Puck pulled on my sleeve indicating for me to look at the park. I froze when I looked at it. There were a large amount of candles in a single word, 'Homecoming?'

 **So that's the end of the chapter and I think that was a really cute way to ask someone to homecoming/prom. I have a plan everyone and there is going to be Puckabrina in it so just be patient with me. I have it all planned out so just wait for it. The story is not going in the direction that you might think it is going. Bye!**


	28. Doofus

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MICHAEL OR THE SISTERS I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP.**

 **Hey guys! So I am not going to do the dance. I am just going to do the before and after scenes because I don't know what dances are like because i haven't been to any dances because I have been homeschooled my whole life. And if you are a homeschooler you will know that we don't have dances. So I won't be describing. Unless one of you tell me if you really want me to because then I will ask my brothers, but nothing is going to happen at the dance they will just talk. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Sabrina's POV**

 _DING DONG_ the doorbell sang.

I ran and jumped off the stairs, it was always a race to get the door, and yanked the door open to see a car driving off. I looked down and there was a vase with a ton of dum-dum suckers in it. And there was a sign that said, _YES! I would be a dum-dum if I didn't go to Homecoming with you._

Immediately I called, "PUCK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THERE IS A… GIFT FOR YOU!"

He flew down the stairs, figuratively and physically, "Whaisit?" He asked in eagerness.

"This." I said holding out the vase to him.

"Char!" He said running up the stairs, then concluded by flying.

 _Who the heck is Char?_ I thought to myself.

"SABRINA!" Daphne yelled running down the hall my phone in her hand. "I found your phone! And guess what? You have 137 texts from Blaze!"

"What? What do they say?" My phone has been missing for three days. "Where did you find it?"

"I don't know what they say your phone has a lock on it. But you know how Granny gave me the poop scoop job? Well I found it in one of the bombs. But I disinfected it."

She handed me my phone and I unlocked it with my thumb. The texted we mostly like:

' _Sabrina why aren't you answering?' 'Are you ignoring me?' 'Are you rethinking Homecoming?'_

I didn't worry too much and just shot him a quick text that said, ' _Sorry Blaze I couldn't find my phone for the last three days. I would still want to go to Homecoming.'_ And almost immediately there was a response, ' _Oh good see you l8r.'_

 **Puck's POV**

' _I got your vase.'_ I sent to Char.

' _Oh, really? Do you still want to go? And also, are we going as gf and bf or just friends?'_

' _I do still want to go.'_

' _But what about the other question?'_ Char queried.

' _What about it?'_

' _What's your answer?'_

' _I think gf and bf if that's what your thinking but if you want to go as just friends that's ok.'_

' _No I was thinking we were going as gf and bf cause if you wanted to go with a friend you would have gone with Sabrina.'_

Oh. Why would I go with Rina she probably is going with the group of popular girls and they're probably going to be wearing matching pink dresses and they're-

' _Puck… you still there? You haven't responded for two minutes.'_

' _Oh yea I was thinking about Sabrina.'_

' _Sabrina?'_

' _Oh no I didn't mean it like that.'_

' _Oh I know just it's funny because whenever you talk about her the tips of your ears turn red and it's hilarious.'_

' _Oh ok :P'_

I felt the tips of my ears turn red like whenever I talk about Rina.

"PUCK! YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU FEED MY PHONE TO ELVIS!"

"SABRINA I DIDN'T FEED IT TO ELVIS.'

"THEN WHY DID YOU PUT IT IN HIS POOP?"

"YOU KNOW THAT THEY'RE TOO DEADLY TO BE CONSIDERED POOP. THEY'RE LITTLE LANDMINES."

Sabrina bursted through the door. "This is because I'm into your friend isn't it."

"Which friend? Are you crushing on Jax? You know he has a girlfriend. But Ajax looks exactly the same so you can just date him."

"You are so annoying! Why do you have to be such a- a- A DOOFUS!"

"Sabrina! Laungugage. There are children in the room!" I said pointing at my monkeys. "Listen I won't do anything else to your phone that won't seriously damage it. And then you can stop saying potty words and get out of my room."

Ouch! That was harsh!

"PUCK! YOU LITTLE-"

"SABRINA!" I said again pointing at the monkeys.

"URG! I HATE YOU!" She left my room.

Never in all the stories I have heard have I heard someone saying they hate their kings. And I have heard lots of stories. Well I guess I hate the old king so that counts.

 **Sorry this chapter is so very short. But I will try to make the next one long. And the next chapter will be the dance, so stay tuned. I have nothing tomorrow but school so if I don't die tomorrow I promise you I will post. Bye!**


	29. Char's POV, Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR POTBELLY'S**

 **Hey guys so today is the dance! I really hope I get it right. Puck's group is going to consist of, Puck and Char, Zeke and his date/girlfriend Sophia, Blaze and of course Sabrina, Jax and his date/girlfriend Abi, Ajax and his date Emily, Maddox and his date Mia, and Nixon and his date Bella, which is the only one that is Sabrina's friend. THERE WILL NOT BE A HOMECOMING PARADE. ONLY A DANCE. I hope that makes sense. To the dance!**

 **Char's POV**

We went pickleballing before Homecoming. I have never played it before so I was super bad at it but Puck tried to help me a little.

Blaze and Sabrina were chit chatting and almost didn't participate the whole time. Then they went on a walk for a little bit I don't know what happened but they came back holding hands so something must have happened, I think maybe they might have kissed because Sabrina was smiling really big. I guess if Puck kissed me I would have been smiling from ear to ear too, so I guess she has a good reason.

The schedule went like this:

12:00 - 2:00 we went pickle balling.

2:00 - 4:00 we ate and what not.

4:00 - 6:00 we got ready for the dance

6:00 - 10:00 Homecoming Dance

Then we went home after and kissed good night or whatever.

But now we went to Potbelly's and got wonderful sandwiches. And then we went to get ready at Sophia's house. Well the girls, I don't know where the boys got ready. I got my golden dress on and Sabrina got her cream and blue dress on and all the other girls got there dresses on too. Then we did our hair and makeup. Sabrina put just a little eyeshadow on and I just put on some eyeliner and mascara. But nothing else. But the other girls put on a huge amount of makeup. They put on like contour, highlight, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, eyebrow thickener thingy, and other things I can't remember the names.

~~Time Skip~~

When we got picked up everyone was like, 'Oh! You look beautiful! You look amazing! What makeup do you put on?' Some girls were like, 'Oh no I just took my makeup off this is my real face! Totally natural look.' But Puck didn't ask what I was wearing he just hugged me and told me I looked great in my dress.

I did see Sabrina and Blaze peck a few times.

~~Time Skip~~

After the dance Puck got out of the car with me and told the others he could walk home, I think he was planning something.

We went into my backyard and we in the garden. We sat down in the flower bed that didn't have any flowers in it and stargazed. And I do mean stargazed we just talked about school and the future.

Puck said even though he hasn't known me that long he wanted to marry a girl just like me. I bet he will. He would have the choice of any girl in the whole school and probably NY. A shooting star came by and I wished that I would marry Puck and have lots of chubby babies. I started thinking of the life that we might have if we got married.

What would be his job? Would we have children? Would we adopt? What would their names be? Would they be all girls? All boys? I had to tell myself that that would come in the future.

Then someone texted me. I looked at my phone, it was my mom she was wondering where I was. I hadn't realized but it was 11:34 already. I looked over at Puck, who was dozing off.

"Puck." I said. "I have to go. I will see you on Monday though."

"Char there is one thing I have to do before you go." He stood up, pulling me to my feet. And then leaned in and kissed me.

 **I am sorry that the chapter is incredibly short I forgot that I had to post today and I have a time limit on my computer that will kick me off at 10 so I had to make it short. But there will be other POV's for the dance too. Bye!**


	30. Shot and Official

**Oh my GOSH! We have made it to chapter 30! This is really good for me. When I started I was like 'Oh ya 300 words is more than enough' Now I'm like '300 words? Are you crazy!' But anyway in the last chapter Puck kissed Letty/Char! And she was thinking about the future, you know with them being married in her mind. But what do you think would be in Puck's mind? I don't know about that yet. I really hope this story gets over 100 chapters so that's why it's going really slow. If you want me to go faster tell me. In some stories people tell the writers to stop writing but no one has done that to me so I'm super glad that we have nice people here. Oh in chapter 1 someone asked me how mirror got his job as a teacher, and MadeiIncredi917 the answer will come. I hope your still reading MadeiIncredi917. Because it gets good. In my opinion. I should really stop talking. R &R**

 **Granny's POV**

 **(During the Dance)**

I walked in Mirrors old room, where he was tied up.

"Mirror. How did you get out of the eternal prison?"

"You forget that I have very powerful friends."

"Ah like your beloved Evil Queen."

"Precisely. And-"

"The Piper."

"Exactly. And remember he was out of town when the war happened. And he hates gossip so it was very easy for him to give me a job."

"But why did you want a job?"

"Ah this is where it gets good. You know that when all the Grimms are dead that the border comes down and all."

"Yes."

"Well so I can get Sabrina and Daphne right from the school!"

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because of this." And I heard a gunshot and a stabbing pain pierced my heart.

"Mirror. Help."

"You forget Grandma. I told you. I have many many powerful friends." He stood up from the stool he was sitting on and it turned out that he wasn't tied up at all.

 **Veronica's POV**

"Hank!" I shouted. "Hank are you here?"

"Veronica." Henry's voice returned.

"What happened." The last thing I remember was that we were going on a walk because Relda was taking care of Basil, and Daphne and Red were at a slumber party with one of their friends and Puck and Sabrina were at Homecoming so we could just relax for a while but then someone tazed me and I fell and hit my head and passed out. And then I woke up here.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Hank! Are _you_ okay?"

"I saw them do something to you and then they put a mask, a breathing mask, around my mouth and then I blacked out. What happened to you you were screaming."

"I think they tazed me."

"WHAT!"

"Hank." I said, now used to his angry outbursts. "I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea just my head hurts. I hit it when I got tazed."

"Whoever did this I will personally- AHHHHH!"

"HENRY!"

"That will teach him to not bad talk people." Said a new voice. "Such a beautiful girl. He is a lucky man isn't he."

The voice got closer to me as footsteps approached me.

"Get away. Stay away. Don't come near me."

"Veronica, dearie do you not know me? Oh that was a stupid question. Of course you know me, but do you remember me. You used to love me. Until you met Henry."

"Josh… JOSHUA! What is this about? Is this about me breaking up with you in _High School_?

"You think this is about you breaking up with me? No I don't need you anymore."

"Then what is this about, Josh? There is no reason why you need me. You said it yourself. Why? Why did you do this?"

"Well because you're technically not a Grimm because you married into those idiots. Mirror told me I could have anything I wanted if I helped him. And I chose you for my reward."

"You said you didn't need me! Why did you lie? Josh let me out of here please."

"I don't need you. But I do _want_ you."

"Josh no. Please. Let me go." I begged him. Josh started walking toward me with a smirk probably on his face. "JOSH! NOOOO!"

 **Blaze's POV.**

 **(PickleBalling)**

"So, Brina have you done this before?"

"PickleBalling? No never."

"Ok here's how you play."

~~Time Skip~~

I pulled Sabrina with me as we walked. Once we got to the back of a restaurant I got the guts to ask Sabrina about something.

"Brina, I have to ask you something."

"What is it Blaze?"

"Well I know we haven't known each other for a while. But I have a feeling that you will saying yes so…"

"Are you going to ask me to marry you? Blaze I'm not old enough. And your not old enough so-"

"No it's not that. I was going to ask you if you and me could be officially together."

"Yes."

 **So Blaze and Sabrina are official, Veronica and Henry got kinapped and Granny got shot. I love this chapter! Oh I told my sister that Granny got shot and she said, "Am I supposed to be happy for you?" Anyway that was really funny for me. So it's almost summer and I might have more time to write but also I might not have more time to write and this is my last year being homeschooled so I won't have enough time write so I'll still write hopefully. Bye!**


	31. It's Official!

**Hello guys! So I have nothing today so I can write** **all** **day! I AM MAKING EVERYONE A YEAR OLDER, BUT NO TIME IS GONE! And at the end of the last chapter I said that was almost summer so it must be warm and you must be thinking, "Go do something productive!" But it's raining. About a month late, you know because you know the saying, 'APRIL showers bring MAY flowers.' But in my state it should go, 'April snow brings May rain.' because it always snows in April. Oh, and even better I was going to go camping with my dad but it rains tomorrow so I can't. Anyway I should go on with the story became if I don't I will go crazy if I don't so, R &R:**

 **Basil's POV**

"GRANNY! CAN I HAVE A COOKIE?" I screamed, "GRANNY?"

I ran up the stairs and into a room with the door slightly open. And there was so much blood. And there was Granny on the floor. Looking dead.

"GRANNY! NOOO!"

I ran to her rolling her over, her face lifeless.

I ran downstairs to our family phone, I don't have my own, and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" Said a cheesy voice on the other side of the line.

"Uh my grandmother is all bloody. Oh! And she looks dead. Does that help?"

"Yes very much. Where do you live?"

"My mom says I'm not supposed to say to strangers. But I live in a farm in Fairy Port Landing. Well not a farm but a farm house at the end of some woods. In New York."

"How old are you?"

"Seven. And a half."

"What's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to say that either. But I can tell you my sisters names."

"Can you do that?"

"Sabrina and Daphne. Oh and there is Daphne's best friend, Red."

"Can you tell me Red's last name?"

"Riding Hood. Her full name is Little Red Riding Hood."

"How old is Daphne?"

"13. And Sabrina is 17. My parents are gone, and we live with our Granny, and she was watching me and I was going to ask her for a cookie and then I found her and she was on the ground when I found her."

"How old is your Granny."

"She says she's 18."

"Ok." She said with a chuckle. "Where's your Grandpa?"

"My Opa is dead. He has been dead for a while. His name is Basil, I was named after him."

"So Basil, is your Granny the only one home except for you?"

"Nope! There's her boyfriend."

"There is? Can I speak to him?"

"Of course." I said running to go get Elvis. I held the phone up to his ear.

"Hi are you Basil's Grandmother's boyfriend?"

"RUFF!" Elvis replied.

"His name is Elvis!" I told her. Then I heard sirens, and I ran outside to meet them.

"HERE!" I yelled and they came inside with a stretcher.

They went upstairs and I showed them where Granny was. They put her on the stretcher and hauled her out on it. One of them stayed with me because my parents were still out and Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck were all out too there was no one with me.

Once it was passed my bedtime the officer, who I now called 'Sir', stayed with me and decided that if my parents weren't back by the morning he would take me to his house to stay with him. But Sabrina came home after 10:30 so he left.

She woke me up to ask where Granny was.

"They put her on a bed and then put her in their ice cream truck. Then they took her away." I said groggily.

"Oh crap." Sabrina never cursed in front of me and my eyes widened.

 **Sabrina's POV**

"Oh crap." I said and his cute little seven year old eyes widened.

I rushed out of his room, closing the door as I left.

I pulled out my phone and called Puck. It went to voicemail. I then texted him saying, 'Puck you idiot Granny got taken away to the hospital and there was a policeman when I came home and you better do the same. And don't you go out and snog Letty. I am warning you or I will hunt you down.'

There was no response for at least ten minutes and I got bored of waiting and left in my car to go to the hospital, pulling a sleeping Basil with me.

When we got their, Basil was asleep on my shoulder, I approached the front desk and asked, "Where is Relda Grimm?"

"Oh… um well the mortuary. I'm sorry."

 **So guys Granny is officially dead! I mean Red 'died' but she was never dead but the only place you are going to see Granny again is her funeral! Anyway bye!**


	32. Daphne's POV

**Hey guys! I CHANGED MY USERNAME! I did it because I didn't like my last one so I changed it to TallyZaneShipper. Tally and Zane are from a series called Uglies. Anyway, here's your story, R &R:**

 **Puck's POV**

I flew home, my heart in the clouds, metaphorically. I came in the house and saw that nobody was there.

"OLD LADY! RINA! BASIL! DAPH? RED? IS ANYBODY HERE?" No reply. I looked at my phone to see if they texted me to tell me that they finally moved out and left me their house and food. But there was only a text from Sabrina that said, 'Puck you idiot Granny got taken away to the hospital and there was a policeman when I came home and you better do the same. And don't you go out and snog Letty. I am warning you or I will hunt you down.'

So I texted back, 'I would not _snog_ Char. And where are you? Have you died yet?'

'No I am not dead. Come to the hospital. Basil is here and you got lucky today. Granny is dead. I hope your happy.'

I didn't respond. The Old Lady is dead? I have expected this day to come, but not this soon. She was only like 85. She was still incredibly young. 85 for a fairy was like a daydream. I am still really young and I'm over 4,000. She must have been mopping the stairs from the bottom to the top and slipped and fell and burst a blood vessel. That was the only logical reason. The stairs were still wet.

But the strange thing was that the room smelled salty. Very weird. I pushed it out of my mind and flew to the hospital.

When I got there Sabrina and Basil were sitting on the couch, well Sabrina was sitting Basil was snoring. I went and sat by them and did something I don't think I have ever done. I cried. _Really_ cried. Like my nose got runny and really gross and I had to go to the bathroom.

Even when my dad died I didn't cry. Well I hated him so I'm not surprised. I threw a party when my dad died. But the Old Lady wasn't going to pass this early.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me." She said staring at the front desk, her eyes unblinking.

We just sat there in shock until Basil complained and asked to go home.

 **Daphne's POV**

"Red. Granny said to be back at 10:30 and it's 11:54 we better go home now. I'm sorry, Issy we have to go now. It's over a hour past our curfew." I said to Isabelle and Red.

"It's okay we can hang out tomorrow." Isabelle replied, opening the door.

~~Time Skip~~

When we got home Sabrina's car was gone, but Puck's Jeep was there, but when we went inside Puck wasn't there. Maybe he was snogging Letty.

I went inside Basil's room to see if he knew where Sabrina, Puck, Granny, Mom, and Dad were. Mom and Dad should have back by now they said that they would be back by 11:00. But Basil wasn't in his bed.

 _Maybe he missed Mom and Dad and slept in there bed._ I thought. But he wasn't even in the house.

I used the house phone to call Puck. No answer. Didn't surprise me. But when I called Sabrina she answered and it sounded like she was crying.

"Sabrina are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. Um, we'll be back in a few minutes and I'll explain everything then. Ok?"

"Yea. Sure." I replied shaking my head.

"K. Bye."

"Bye Brina." I hung up and told Red what she said.

We went up to our bedroom, knowing what Sabrina was going to say.

"Oh Blaze didn't kiss me tonight." I imitated Sabrina.

"Puck was so focused on Letty!" Red joined in.

We laughed so hard that Red threw up and that just made us laugh even more. We didn't notice someone come into the room. Well more than one. Five to be exact. They pulled guns on us and we sat down and they tied us up.

 **Sabrina's POV**

When we got home, with a sleeping Basil on my shoulder, Red and Daphne were gone. Their coats and shoes still in their places. We put Basil back in his bed and went into Daphne's room and I saw them tied up and on the ground. I burst into tears

"MARSHMALLOW!" Puck yelled and ran to Daphne.

I sank into the corner. _Daphne… poor Daphne._ I thought.

 **So guys a VERY big cliffhanger. This chapter is so good! Next chapter you will get Red's perspective. Anyway please tell me future children's names! It's really funny I always ask for you guys to review and I got two reviews on the first two chapters. That's funny for me for some reason. Bye!**


	33. Daphne's SleepOver

**Hey guys! So this chapter the cliffhanger is continued. Yesterday I was going to write this but I was doing stuff all day. So I didn't get around to it. But also I got three hours of sleep last night, so I am sorry if something doesn't make sense. Anyway, this is just part of my giant plan of ADAD I have it all planned out until Puck and Sabrina are 29. Ha I thought about this so much, so hopefully this is good. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Puck's POV**

"MARSHMALLOW!" I screamed and ran towards Daphne's side.

There was _so_ much blood. I don't know what Sabrina was doing, but I cried more than I did for The Old Lady. I wasn't crying, I was _sobbing._ For the first time in my 4,000 years, The Trickster King _sobbed._ I couldn't believe it, Marshmallow- _Daphne_ was dead. Shot in the heart. It didn't seem real to me.

I untied Red and yelled at her, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MARSHMALLOW?"

"They caught us but Daphne kept kicking them then they said, 'We are supposed to kill her anyway. It's fine if the other two Grimm's know that we are hunting them down.'"

"They're hunting us down?" Came a Sabrina's sad voice.

"Yes. You better go get Basil." Red answered.

"Or we can just sleep in his room and protect him." Suggested Sabrina.

"It will be like a sleepover!" I said inthusently.

"Grab all the bedding you can from the whole house and we can fill the room with bedding and make a blanket fort!" Red got excited.

"Puck get Mom and Dad's room, and everything from the closets. Red you get Daphne and yourbedding. I'll get mine and Granny's. Wait should we get Granny's?"

"Her bedding smells weird." Red agreed.

"We should bring Marshmallow." I said.

"And scare Basil?"

"Do you _want_ to leave Marshmallow behind without anyone?"

"No." She whispered.

"Then we will bring her with us, and barry her tomorrow. I'll carry her."

"No I want to." Argued Sabrina.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"I'm not in the arguing mood. The two of the most important people in my life just died so I'm not into it right now. Also I'll Rina get some bandages so Basil won't freak out that much and so we won't get blood on the bedding."

"Ok." She said quietly.

We all left the room to get the items that we needed including, blankets, pillows, all the snacks in the house, and of course, precious precious Marshmallow. We wrapped her in a blanket after we put the bandages on her bullet wound.

We all curled up around her after we put Basil's bookshelf, dresser, and nightstand in front of the door. Then we nailed down the window, so nobody could get in. Or out in that case.

Basil woke up and asked us what we were doing.

Red gently said, "Basil Daphne was so tired and we all wanted to sleep in a room together. And since your room is the smallest we thought that the blankets and pillows would fill up the whole room," Which it filled up the room halfway, "Bring your bedding and we can move your bed to the door and you can have a fun night."

"Ok." Basil totally bought it.

We all cried quietly as Basil slept. We cried as we hugged Marshmallow.

We eventually fell asleep. We woke up to the doorbell ringing.

 **Sorry guys that this chapter is super short I couldn't have more time to write it. But hopefully I will post tomorrow. Bye!**


	34. Wedding Reception

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song Perfect.**

 **Hey guys! Accully Letty/Char is picking Puck up for the I killed both Granny and Daphne. That's all I'm killing for now. Well I'm not killing anyone this chapter. But maybe I will kill someone. But I don't know now. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Letty/Char's POV**

I arrived at Puck's house, and I rang the doorbell. No one answered. I pulled out my phone and texted Puck.

'Puck I am in front of your house. Are you ready?'

Almost immediately he texted back, 'Almost. I have to ask you a huge favor. Can Red, Daphne, Sabrina, and Basil come? I am babysitting them.'

'Sure.' I wonder why he was babysitting when Sabrina could do it. But I didn't think much of it. About five minutes later the Grimms came out. Everyone was wearing a light jacket and a bag, except Puck, but Daphne was wearing a snow coat, ski mask, goggles, snow pants, and big boots.

"What's with Daphne?" I asked as Puck carried her down the sidewalk.

"Oh she is _very_ sick and we can't leave her alone. Red doesn't know how to take care of children, and clearly he doesn't know how to take care of a sick person. Oh and Sabrina is sick too." Puck said as Sabrina coughed into her fist.

"Oh, well you ready?"

"Yea. Let's go." He said.

We piled into my smart car, with Daphne, very stiff, laying over our laps. She didn't move the whole time almost as if she were dead. I saw all of the Grimms, except Basil, wiped a tear more than once. Daphne didn't take her coat off even though it was ninety degrees in the car. I wonder why.

When we got to the wedding reception, we went to go see my cousin. Puck carried Daphne the whole way. Also Sabrina was holding Basil's hand so hard that he complained multiple times.

"Oh my gosh Letty! I can't believe you made it! Is this your boyfriend?" My cousin asked excitedly.

"Harper no-"

"We have been together for only a week." Puck cut in.

"Oh. It seemed only a week when Quinton and I got engaged. When did you meet?"

"Oh only a week." Puck responed.

"Let me guess. Love at first sight?"

"Harper," I scolded, "We met at school. At lunch."

"Harper," Her mom cut in, "It's time for John's and your dance."

"Ok. Dad, you ready?"

"Yes pumpkin."

Harper and my uncle made their way to the dance floor, as the song perfect started on the speaker. As more couples flooded onto the dance floor, Puck gave Daphne to Sabrina and led me to the floor and we danced sort of a waltz.

"So… you told Harper that we are together."

"Are we not?"

"Do you want to be? I didn't know we were."

"Sorry I just assumed."

"No need to be sorry. I didn't want to ask you about it. But I was assuming too."

"So we were both assuming?"

"I think so. What happened to Daphne?"

"Oh… Um she just… Um I don't want to lie. But I can't tell you."

"Will you have to kill me?" I joked.

"No but someone else will," His face went white, "Just kidding! Haha."

"Oh… Haha." I laughed nervously.

"So how are your grades." He said obviously trying to change the subject.

"There ok. Yours?"

"There fine. I won't need them though."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be a pilot. So I won't need them."

"Oh, I just want to be a stay-at-home mom. With a ton of kids."

"How much is a ton? Like a million? Two?"

"No," I said with a laugh, "At least five."

"Five kids? That _is_ a ton."

"Well I don't have any siblings, so I never got that experience. I want my children to have that."

"Well I will make sure that happens."

"Well what if we don't get married?"

"I will also make sure that will happen."

"Well once we graduate we can get married."

"OK," Puck said, "We definitely invite Harper and Quinton."

"Hopefully Daphne will get better by then." I said.

"Well maybe she will." He said with a blank stare.

"Puck I was just joking. She will get better soon. Also why hasn't she moved."

"She… she sleeps like a brick."

"Oh. Is it that bad?"

"Yea… _That_ bad."

"It looks like she's dead."

Puck's face went white again.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"No sorry. Just the Old Lady passed last night."

"WHAT? She's dead?"

"Yea."

"How?"

"Oh I don't really know Basil was there when it happened. Then Sabrina got home. This was when I was with you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"You couldn't have. But when we got back from the hospital Daphne was…" Puck's eyes filled with tears. I don't know why but he would be a person that didn't cry at all. "I'm sorry I have to talk to you somewhere a little not out in the open."

"Are you sure?"I said with a smirk.

"Oh! No! Not like that!" He practically shouted, then he lowered his voice, "It's that one thing that I couldn't tell you earlier."

"Puck. I don't want to die."

"You won't if you're careful."

"Ok. Tell me."

He led me to a small janitors closet.

"Well are you ready to know something that you can't ever ever tell _anyone_ or I might have to be the one who kills you."

I felt my eyes grow wide. "I promise." I said without thinking.

"Well you know the story 'Midsummer Night's Dream'?"

"Yea. Don't your friends call you Puck because of that?"

"Yes but… That's not my real name. My real name is Robin Goodfellow. Like in Midsummer Night's Dream. Actually I am the Puck from Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Really?"

"Oh…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just when people find out about this their reactions are like, 'You're lying! That's not true! Get away from me you freak!' so I was just surprised."

"Oh… So are you a… a…"

"A fairy?"

"Yea. A fairy."

"Well I can fly. And I have pixies. Oh and I'm a king. The Trickster King!" He said proudly.

"Wow. Do you have wings?" As I said this, pink huge butterfly wings came out of his back.

"Yes I have wings."

"Their beautiful." I touched them, with much interest.

"Daphne isn't sick."

"What? Then why isn't she acting like a normal human? Is she a fairytale person too?"

"No, and they're called Ever Afters. But no she's not sick, The Old Lady got shot when we were at HomeComing. Then when we came back from the hospital… She was shot and already dead."

"SHE'S DEAD?!"

"Shh!"

"You brought a dead person to my cousin's wedding?"

Just then Sabrina opened the door. And we just happened to be just a foot apart. Barely a foot.

"Oh… Are you guys… Should I leave?"

"No!" Puck and I said in unison.

"We're not doing anything-"

I was cut off by Puck saying, "Nothing is happening! We were just talking."

"I can leave?" Sabrina said but it was more like a question.

"No we were just leaving." Puck and I said, again, in unison.

The three of us came out of the closet, when we walked back into the room I whispered to Puck, "I think we should leave now." He nodded and went to go get Red, Daphne, and Basil.

When we got to the Grimms we went out into the backyard and took Daphne out of her ski gear, her beautiful brown locks hanging over her shoulder. Puck called tons of millions of little lightning bugs to dig a deep, deep hole.

As we laid her into the ditch silent tears ran down all of our faces. Basil didn't know what was going on. He kept asking, "Why is Daph going into the ground?"

Then one time he burst into tears and asked Sabrina, "Is she going to help Stilskin?" I had no idea what he meant, but Sabrina did apparently because she replied, "No he blew up. Remember? And Tony helped."

"But is Daph going to help him?" He cried.

"No. Daphne isn't…"

That's when I stepped in. "Basil. Daphne is going to go see your granny. And their going to be together until you go and join them."

"Can I go now?"

"No. Right now you need to stay with us."

"For your wedding?"

"What?"

"For when you and Puck get married. You need me to be there right?"

"Um…" I looked up at Puck who nodded. "Yes we will need you go be there so you can help us."

"Will Daphne and Oma be there?"

"No," I said sadly, "But Daphne and your oma are with your opa and they are so happy."

"Ok. I miss Daphne."

"Me too but we have to stay here for right now." I didn't notice but while we were talking a car pulled up. A person stepped out. She was gorgeous.

The woman didn't say a name but Basil and Sabrina ran towards her and she picked up Basil. I could see that there were tears in her eyes while she hugged them. Suddenly a man stood out of the car and shot Puck and I with something.

As my eyelids were closing I saw he shoot both Sabrina and Basil. Basil in the leg and Sabrina in the arm. When I hit the ground the last thing I heard was a ear piercing scream of Basil's pain. Then I realized something, the man didn't shoot them with darts. He shot them with bullets.

 **So everybody. What do you think? I have been working on this on and off all day. Who do you think the woman was. I think it was pretty obvious. Anyway I will try to post tomorrow. I am trying to finish school before Sunday because I don't want to do the last two weeks so I might not post tomorrow but I'll try. Bye!**


	35. Elvis

**Hey guys! This is at the end of the day. So yesterday I was so excited because I was just thinking about this story was going to go. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster because my stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. Anyway I might die if I don't write more so here you go:**

 **Sabrina's POV**

I felt a stabbing pain in my arm. Well just below my shoulder. Basil's screams filled my ears. I looked over at Letty and Puck. They had both been shot with sleeping darts, and were on the ground unconscious.

"Mom," I said to the woman, "Why?"

"I'm sorry. He has Hank." She said. Suddenly the man hit her over the head with the gun.

He pulled a yelping Basil out of her arms and put him in the back seat.

"You. Go get the other brats."

I knew he was talking to me, so I went over to Puck and Letty and attempted to drag them to the car. But I only had one arm to use and I couldn't do anything.

"I SAID GET THE BRATS!" The man yelled.

"I can't. My arm is shot thanks to you!"

He said something like, "Dumb blonde."

When he came over I punched him in his face hoping to knock him out. But unfortunately he shot my good arm, and my bad arm is, well bad.

"I wouldn't do such things if I were you!" He yelled.

He grabbed right where he shot me and shoved me into the car.

"Brina what's happening?" Basil asked me in his little voice.

"I'll get you out of this, Basil. I promise." I just realized that we were in a white van, and I chuckled knowing Puck would have done the same.

The man practically threw Puck and Letty in the car. Which happened to be right on Basil's leg. Basil cried out. Normally when your seven, and a very tiny seven year old at that, having two seventeen year olds land on you hurts a lot. But it hurts even more when you have been shot.

Basil asked me, "Brina where is the fat person taking us?"

"I don't know but I think Dad is going to be there," Then as the man started the car I called up to him, "Why do you have my mom?"

Then he responded with a chuckle, "She is my payment for getting the rest of the Grimms."

"Payment? My mom _can't_ be payment. Unless I say so, and I don't say so."

"If I didn't have to kill you I would ask the boss if I could keep you too. Maybe he will let me keep the other girl." He said with a shrug.

"No. Not Letty. You can't take Letty." I told him getting worried.

"Why not, sweetheart?"

"Because she has nothing to do with this. She has a life that doesn't need you in it."

"Well her life is going to have to change. Oh and now, the girl, what did you say her name was? Oh yea, Letty. Letty has everything to do with this now."

"What did you do with my mom?"

"Sweetheart, if you ask one more question I will shoot you again."

"Ok. Wait just one more. It doesn't include my mom. Or Letty."

"What is it?"

"What's your name?"

"I guess I can tell you because your going to die later. The name is Josh, sweetheart. Joshua Finns."

"Stop calling me sweetheart."

"Or what? Your dead granny is going to whack me with a spatula? Haha. I guess the gun was the thing that finally got her. Not that giant, not Mirror, but a gun!"

"How do you know that Granny was shot?"

"Sweetheart I have a gun, what do you think?"

"You shot her?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Why?"

"It needed to be done. Oh and I also liked how you brought a dead body to a wedding reception."

"How…"

"I have friends. They do me favors. I do them favors."

"By why do you need Puck and Letty?"

"I don't want any witnesses. And the girl _is_ a beauty."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Same thing I do with your mother. Now shut up or I'll kill the girl. And we both don't want that."

I immediately went quiet.

"Josh. Before I die can I call my boyfriend. I won't tell him what's happened or to call 911 I just want to tell him to take care of our dog. You know because we won't be there to do it."

"Fine. But if you tell him anything I will shoot the girl. Got it?" I nodded, " What's the number sweetheart?"

He pulled over and I told him, "820 980 2415." And Josh punched in the number and handed you the phone while it dialed.

"Hi this is Blaze."

"Blaze this is Sabrina. Hey my family and I are going to umm… be out of town. Can you go to my house, it's unlocked, and take care of Elvis until further notice. His food is in the pantry. I'm sorry of the short notice. I want to say though that I really _really_ love you."

"I love you too, but where are you going?"

"Umm… Bahamas. Thank you. I'm sorry."

"Hey no problem. Who's phone is this?"

I looked up at Josh who was listening in and he mouthed, "Daphne's." His unsaid words hit my heart like a knife.

"Um I'm calling on Daphne's phone."

Blaze chuckled and said, "This isn't Daphne's phone I have her contact-"

Josh snatched the phone away from me and said, "You already said enough."

Just then my mom woke up. Josh leaned over in his seat over to her and kissed her. She tried to pull away but she couldn't. I could tell that she hasn't slept, except from now, for over 24 hours. And it looked like she hasn't eaten for just as long.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Why should I sweetheart?"

"Sabrina!" My mom said as she realized I was there.

"Mommy!" Basil screeched and clearly Josh thought it was too loud, because he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Letty.

"One more sound, boy, and the girl dies. Got that?"

Basil nodded his head vigorously.

"Josh, how about you let Puck go. He won't know where we're going. He doesn't know who you are." My mom suggested.

"Puck will ruin everything. I might have to kill him too."

"He's only seventeen. Please don't kill more people than you already have too."

"Veronica-"

"Please." They met eyes, and Basil shoved his head into my stomach. I could feel his tears soaking into my shirt. "If not Puck let Letty go. She doesn't have to do anything with this."

I looked down at Basil's head and a tear fell from my check onto Basil's hair, making it wet. Then I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach.

 **Blaze's POV**

I walked into the Grimms' house.

"Elvis! Come here boy." I called turning on the lights.

I looked around as I walked to the pantry and I saw a flash of red that ran into a corner. I looked over to see a young girl dressed in red pajamas.

"Uh who are you?" I asked the little girl.

"Red. Little Red Riding Hood." Holding out a little hand

"Nice to meet you," I said catching on, shaking the hand, "I'm Prince Charming."

She laughed so hard that she cried. "Trust me, you are _not_ Prince Charming."

"Then you aren't Little Red Riding Hood." I said, proving my point.

"Oh… I know Prince Charming and you don't look like him."

"Oh, then who is his wife, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, or Cinderella?" I knew the answer, all of them, but he got divorced from all of them.

"First, her name isn't Sleeping Beauty, her name is Briar Rose. And Second, his wife is clearly Snow White. And they have three kids, ages 5, 4, and 2."

"What are their kids names?" I asked getting curious about how she, this little girl, knew all this info about Prince Charmings family.

"They are all boys and she _is_ pregnant again, but her, um… _birthed_ children are named, Wyatt, Wesley, and Wade. Oldest to youngest. How do you not know this?"

"How do you know this?" Shooting the question back at her.

"Duh! I babysit them."

"Is this something you play with another child? Or is this just a disaster in your mind that you came up with, another day?"

"No! Charming, that dirtbag, is mayor. _Mayor Charming?_ Ring a bell?"

"Wait…"

"Finally! Now why are you here?"

"Oh Sabrina said that her family is going on vacation, and wanted me to take care of Elvis."

"They're going on vacay without me?" She mumbled. "No they would have told me."

"Well Sabrina said that they are… so?"

"They clearly got kidnapped _again_!" She spoke up, "Urg! Why am I always left out of the kidnappings!"

"If it helps she was saying that she was calling on Daphne's phone but when I said that it wasn't on Daphne's phone, because her contact is on my phone, and she said that she wasn't calling on Daphne's phone but then she hung up."

"Oh then she _must_ be kidnapped. Hey give me your phone."

"Ok." I gave her my phone.

She went to recent calls and clicked on the top one, and tapped the speaker button.

"Hello?" Came a man's voice. "This is Joshua Finns."

"Josh where is Sabrina?" Red asked.

Immediately Josh hung up.

"Come on Blaze." Red pulled my arm to the front of the house.

She dragged me into Sabrina's car.

"How do you know my name?" I asked while she grabbed the keys and started the car.

"Well Sabrina talks about you _a lot_." She said, clearly annoyed.

She pulled out of the driveway, and sped down the road to the police station. She marched in.

"HAMSTEAD! SWINEHEART! BOARMAN! CRANE! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! NOW!"

Three fat men and one weirdly skinny man came running down the hall.

"What's the emergency?" One of the fat men asked.

"Sabrina, Puck, Basil, Letty, Henry, and Veronica are kidnapped and I suspect that they will be killed! You need to help. Or I'll turn you into bacon!"

"Dad what's going on?" A voice came down the hall. A girl about 16 or 17 walked in the room.

"Heo get back to the break room." Another one of the fat man practically yelled at her.

"Swineheart stop being so hard on her. Her birthday is in one week and then she'll be an adult."

"All the reason to be hard on her Hamstead!" The man whose name is apparently Swineheart.

The third one who I assume is Boarman said, "Swineheart shut up Heo Con should have her freedom-"

Boarman got interrupted from both of the girls shreaking their heads off.

"HEO CON!" All four of the men yelled. I had concluded that the skinny man was named Crane.

 _Maybe his name is Ichabod. That would be funny. He could be Ichabod Crane._ I thought.

"Oh! You know since Lavender disappeared, I haven't got to see any of my friends!"

"Lavender disappeared?"

"Yea. Also where is Daphne?"

Then Red burst into tears.

"It's okay Little Red." Crane told her as her gave her a donut.

"Aww Red don't cry." Swineheart said as he gave her a tissue.

"Red it's ok. If you cry I'll cry." Boarman said as he gave her one of the flowers from a vase that was on the front desk.

Hamstead patted her back as he told her, "I'm so sorry. Now tell us what's wrong, honey.

"Daphne…" She said through sobs, "She… She's… D-d-dead!"

 **So guys! I reread the first Sisters Grimm book last week, and I realized that Ichabod Crane was in it. And I had to look up what the 'Little' Pigs names were because I forgot them! Anyway guys this chapter is over 2,000 words so I hope that you enjoyed it! The first AN note was actually two days ago on Saturday. But I didn't write on Sunday so it's technically yesterday. Anyway please review and I'll try to write again soon! Bye!**


	36. Bess

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading even though it's probably not that good. Haha so while I am writing this first part I am on my way to violin lessons. The last one before school ends! Will you guys tell me your birthdays so I can wish you happy birthdays. I only know two people that have Summer birthdays, so I want to know more. Anyway soon I'll be ending this FF and start a sequel to it because bad things won't happen as often. Anyway R &R:**

 **Hamstead's POV**

"Dead?" I asked, "How?"

"A man shot her and I was tied up so I couldn't help and when Sabrina and Puck came home it was too late…" Red said through sobs.

"Who was it?" Boarman wondered.

"I don't know. But a man called Joshua Finns took them. All of them."

"Joshua Finns… Where have we heard that name before boys?"

"New York Times, Hamstead!" Crane practically yelled.

"That's right Ichie!"

"My name isn't Ichie! It's Ichabod! Why do I need to keep telling you this?"

"ERNIE! I NEED HELP WITH VARKIE!" My wife's voice came from the breakroom.

"BESS I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND."

"ERNIE I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"OK I'M COMING!" I answered again, "I'll be back in a minute guys."

"Ok." They said in unison.

I hurried back into the breakroom, pulling up the too-small pants that Charming always made me wear. I walked into the room and saw Bess struggling with all the kids.

"Can you get Varkie? She is trying to pull the fire cover off." Bess said holding a little baby cow.

"Sure." I walked over and picked up a little piglet.

"MOMMY!" A wail reached my ears.

"Why do they always scream when I come in the room?" I asked Bess.

"DADDY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"

"I didn't leave you Terri," I said to Txahal-Txerri, my oldest. "I wouldn't ever leave you."

"But you _ALWAYS_ leave me and you always say you'll be back but you don't come back for _such_ a long time!"

"But I brought you to work with me today, Terri."

"But you also brought the twins!"

"Mommy had to come too so Dana and Varkie also had to come."

"WHY?!"

 **Swineheart's POV**

"WHY?!" A screech came from the breakroom.

"Terri." Boarman, Crane, Red, and I said in unison.

"Who's Terri?" The kid, who Red said his name was Blaze, asked.

"Hamstead's daughter."

"He has a family?" The kid asked again.

"Does he?" Boarman said with a jolly laugh.

"Yeah, wife and three kids." Ichabod told him.

"Let's go help him out." The kid said as he walked to the breakroom.

"I wonder where Brina got this fellow?" I whispered to Red.

"School." She whispered back.

"Ha makes sense. Teen's are weird these days!"

"Tell me about it. Puck actually has a girlfriend!"

"Not an actress?" I asked and Red shook her head, "Not a robot?" She shook her head again. "They're crazier than I thought. He got her himself?"

"Yep took her to Homecoming too."

"Wow," Boarman cut in, "Did he put a spell on her."

"I don't know about that one. But her name is Charlotte."

"WHAT ARE THOSE?" We heard the kid yell.

"YOU IDIOT!" We heard Hamstead scream and a very loud smacking sound.

We ran into the breakroom, to see the kid on the ground holding his face.

"ERNIE! It's ok!" Bess practically yelled.

"BLAZE YOU IMBECILE!" Red screamed. "Those are his kids."

"What but they're cows and pigs."

"YES. HE. IS. A. PIG." Red said clearly.

"WHAT?" The kid asked still not getting it.

"HE IS THE FIRST LITTLE PIG!"

 **Guys I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. I am rereading the series and I just met met Bess yesterday so that's why I put her in the story. Anyway I have to get up at 7:30 tomorrow and I'm sick so that's why this is so short. I'll try to at least post once a week in the summer. Anyway, bye!**


	37. Room 49

**Hello! So for the last few years I only had the first five books, but last week and this week I got the last four with the 10th anniversary covers. When I get really excited I can't breath well and that was happening. Anyway, my cousins are going to come to my state this summer, so I might not write a lot but I will try as often as possible. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Sabrina's POV**

I looked down at the wound in my stomach.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at Josh. "YOU SHOT ME?"

"Stop yelling or I'll do it again." Josh said, with no mercy in his voice. He turned around and started the car again.

"Sabrina," I looked to see Letty staring at me.

"Shh," I silenced her, "Don't talk and he won't shoot you."

Letty looked around, clearly confused. Her hand flew up to her neck to pull out a dart that was wedged into her neck.

"So you are the one called Letty are you?" Josh's voice came up from the front of the car.

 **Letty/Char's POV**

"So you are the one called Letty are you?" A voice traveled from the driver's seat that was in front of me. I could tell that it was a man's voice. He sounded like he was in his late forties. I suspected that he was balding on top, but still had hair on the sides, like a horseshoe.

"Who are you?" I asked, and even _I_ could hear the fear in my voice.

"The name is Joshua Finns," He said with a chuckle.

"Joshua Finns?"

"Hey, that's my name, don't wear it out."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Why are you ugly?" Came a little boys voice.

"What did you say to me boy?" Joshua's voice came again, bringing more fear than it did before.

"Just your face looks like you are deformed."

"I didn't want to do this. Sabrina." He said and Sabrina made a grunting noise. Joshua pointed his gun at the grunt and pulled the trigger.

"JOSHUA! STOP SHOOTING MY DAUGHTER!" The woman who I now suspected was Sabrina's and Basil's mother.

"It's not my fault, Darling. It's the boys."

"Are you married?" I queried.

"No…" Joshua said with a happy tone. "She said no to me. That's ok because I _forgave_ her. We'll just start over her children will be dead, so will Henry. So it will be a blank slate."

"Joshua you are not killing my family."

"Not your parents and siblings. Daughters, son, husband, yea I'll kill them."

"Josh… Please let Letty go."

"I can't do that! She is my new little _toy_."

"Please don't hurt me." I murmured, but no one heard me.

"Josh! She has nothing to do with this. Just let her go and I am promise you that if you tell her not to mention this to anyone, she will do so."

"Would you not tell anyone if I told you so?" His eyes still on the road.

"Would you let me go if I promised?"

"Veronica, this conversation is over."

"Mom…" Sabrina started.

"Josh listen to me."

"Mom." She said a little louder.

"THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!" Joshua screamed practically in her face.

"MOM! THE BORDER!" Basil's, Sabrina's, and Veronica's eye's all flew to beyond the river and the bridge. A chilling sensation came over me, then Puck flew to the back of the car with an inhuman speed. The back window smashed at he flew out the window.

"PUCK!" I yelled. Then I heard another gunshot, _No this isn't happening. Why is this day such a disaster?_ I thought.

"What happened?" Joshua asked Veronica.

 **Puck's POV**

It felt like having nail stabbed all over my body, but when I fell on the ground that's when being pushed through the window felt like nothing. It felt like having a bunch of burning rusty nails being pushed all the way into your skin, simultaneously.

I layed there, thoughtless, until I heard some sirens, then I faded into black.

~~Time Skip~~

I woke up in a white room, there was a white sink, two white doors, and a white bed. A woman in a blue outfit came in.

"Hello ! I'm going to be your nurse while your staying here. My name is Adalyn. But you can call me Ada."

"Puck," I said holding out my hand.

"So the doctor says that you were found by the Huston, with glass stabbed all over you. Do you remember what happened?"

The memories came flooding into my mind. Veronica stepping out of the car, Sabrina and Basil running to their mother. Char collapsing to the ground, and fighting the blackness creeping over my mind. And then eventually losing to the darkness.

"No. I don't."

"Well let me know if you need anything."

"Actually," I hurriedly said as Adalyn opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Um… Can I call my girlfriend?" I said thinking of Char, and where she was.

"Sure. There is a bedside phone on your nightstand." Adalyn answered, pointing to a wired phone on the table by my temporary bed.

"Thank you, that's all for now."

"Of course, if you need anything else there is a button on the side of your bed. Got that?"

"Yes, thanks Adalyn."

"No problem. See you later." She replied, walking out of my room.

I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Red's phone number.

"Puck what do you want? I am kind of trying to- PUCK!" Red screamed right into the phone.

"Red come to the hospital," I read the name of the building off a whiteboard hanging off the wall. "Room… one second I can't read the number on the wall… oh 49. Room 49 in the hospital."

"What are you doing in the hospital?"

"Um… fell out of a car window. But that doesn't matter. I'll call Boarman, Swineheart, Hamstead, and Ichabod-"

"No I'm with them. So we will come to your room. 49, right?"

"Yep. Also when you come in will you ask for the nurse Adalyn. Then ask her to get me funnel cake ice cream. Please."

"Urg! You. Are. A. Pig!"

"Just do it."

"Fine. I hate you!"

"You too Red!" I said, hanging up the phone.

 **Hey guys! So if you are going to for the 24 of July, review, then I will tell you what to do if you want to meet me! But if you don't want to meet me, then don't review. But I just want to tell you, cause I would LOVE to meet some of you. Anyway I will see you next time!**


	38. AN

**Everybody I am so sorry that I haven't posted the whole Summer but I had the computer that I usually write on taken away because I didn't need it for school. So I haven't died yet, so I'm just taking a little break for the Summer and I will start again when the school year starts. Thanks for understanding, and again I am sorry for doing this to you, but I promise that I am slowly working on a long chapter. Thank you for reading this, and thank you for reading my story.**


	39. Marshmallow

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh! I am so SO SO sorry! I was going to post twice a week but… I got carried away the first two weeks of Summer I was away and it just slipped away from me. I am going to be going to school this Fall so I don't know if I will be able to post as much as I did last school year. Again I am so so sorry. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Red's POV**

As Swineheart, Boarman, Hamstead, Crane, Blaze, and I walked into the little towns' hospital, I noticed that it was unusually small. The waiting room was the size of a small dining room, and the front desk was a plastic temporary table. The front desk lady looked like she was going to pass out from all of the typing that she was doing on her laptop. As we walked up she took no notice to us.

"Hi! I am here to visit my brother."

"What's his name?"

"'Cuse me?"

"What is the patient's name?"

"Uh… either Puck-"

"Puck! Ok, he's in room 49."

"Oh thanks." We booked it up the stairs, and when we walked into room 49 Puck was there, smiling.

"Where is Char?" He said through his grin.

"Who?" We said in unison.

"Charlotte. You know. My girlfriend."

"Oh her! Ya… Um we don't know where she is."

"WHAT!?"

"She got kidnapped."

Suddenly a woman rushed into the room.

"Puck, is everything all right?" She said with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Oh yes Adalyn. Everything is peachy! I just yelled because while I was… you know, out of it, my favorite basketball team lost."

"Oh ok! Sorry I thought you were hurt ok. Who are these? Are those the police?"

"Oh haha sorry, um that's my sister, my other sisters boyfriend, and four of my uncles."

"Oh nice to meet you," Adalyn replied, shaking all of our hands.

"I'm Red, that's Blaze, Ernest, Jed, Alvin, and um Ichabod."

"Well if there is anything I can do-"

"Funnel cake ice cream." Puck interrupted.

"Haha… ok Puck, I'll get that here in a minute."

 **Sabrina's POV**

The pain of all the gunshots overwhelmed me.

I held my hands to my thigh. I felt my pants around the bullet wound get soaked from the blood.

"Why do you keep shooting me?

"If everyone just shut up nobody would need to get shot. And it's just warming into it. When I shoot I shoot to kill so we are getting in the water inch by inch-"

My mom ripped the gun out of his hands and hit him in the head with it. We swerved off the road into the trees and rolled. We got stuck upside down, and we all toppled to the roof on the car. I heard Letty try open the door.

"It's stuck! Veronica try your door and the driver's seat door."

My mom obeyed but they both wouldn't open. Letty came over to my side of the car and tried, and again failed, to open the door.

"Does anyone have a phone so we can call 911?" Asked Basil.

"Only Josh's and I doubt that anyone can found that with all this junk around."

I concluded that he must have had a bunch of crap around his car and they all obeyed the law of gravity, and including the dark there was no chance of finding the phone. I sat there slowly dying, the bullet wounds draining me of my blood and my sanity.

"Can someone give me some blood? I think I ran out of my own. If not can we swing by the store to get some?" I asked in total seriousness.

"Veronica, Sabrina needs blood." Letty said in worry. "She got shot three times. We need to get out of here quickly."

"I know but how do we get out?" My mom asked.

"Through the trunk!" I answered without hesitation.

"Rina darling it doesn't open, none of them do." My mom responded.

"When... Puck... Broke…" I couldn't finish, as things were getting dark and blurry.

"Sabrina you're a genius!" Charlotte declared. "When Puck broke the window!"

"I'll take Sabrina and you take Basil." My mom said as I felt someone pull my from under my armpits.

Somehow we got out with only minor bumps and bruises. The hard part was getting out of the part of the woods where we had rolled into.

When we got out the woods we had no idea which direction to go into, I assumed, so we stopped and rested. I fell into unconsciousness almost immediately, probably because I was most of the way there.

 **Puck's POV**

"So how are we going to find the missing people?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know." I said. We had already tried calling Josh's phone-no answer.

"What if we just go looking for them?" Suggested Red.

"We are both ever afters and I don't think Blaze would want to do that, even if it's for his missing girlfriend." We would send the police but they all left.

Adalyn came in and said, "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Is your car here?" I asked thinking through my plan.

"Yes, why?"

"We need you to do us a huge favor."

"It depends on what it is Puck."

"We need you to drive on the road that goes to New York and look for some people. Veronica, long black hair, very beautiful might I add, Sabrina, long blonde hair, blue eyes, Basil, little boy about eight or so, brown hair, pretty short but a little long, if you see them ask them where Char is."

"If I do this you won't ask for anything else complex?"

"I promise. Just please find them."

"Fine I'll be back soon." Then Ada looked at Red. "Don't let him get out of bed for any reason. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Red said with more shyness then usual. Not that that wasn't weird.

"Good. Puck stay put or I won't give you any food for the rest of the time your here. Got that?"

"Yes Adalyn." I said, not breaking away eye contact

"I need a new job." She murmured as she left.

"Ok what will they need when they get back?" I asked wanting to get ready for Char to come back.

"We can't do anything unless we know what they went through." Red said making me more angry.

"Why not?"

"Because what if we mess something up- Urg nevermind! You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand? Tell me why I wouldn't understand!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ARE ALWAYS MESSING THINGS UP!" Red screamed, and it piped me down.

"What?" I whispered.

"You heard me! You are always messing things up so you don't know how not to do that!"

"You know what?"

"What little baby?"

"I didn't invite you! So you can leave!"

"Puck! Why do you always act like an idiot? Oh ya! Cause you are one. You did invite me here! But I will leave of my own free will! Have fun doing nothing!" She yelled as she ripped the batteries out of the remote and tossing them to me, while tossing the remote to the other side of the room. She walked out with Blaze at her heels.

 **Veronica's POV**

After we rested for the night we went walking in the direction we assumed was where we came from. As we were walking we saw a few cars go by but none of them stopped. As I carried Sabrina and Charlotte carried Basil. Then one car stopped on the side of the road and the woman rolled down the window, "Are you Veronica?" She asked me.

"Yes?" I answered with a furrowed brow.

"Hop in I'll bring you to Puck."

We all went in the car, though I didn't know who this woman was. She was wearing blue scrubs and had brown hair that faded into blonde. With brown eyes she was what people would have called eye candy.

"Your name?"

"Oh Adalyn," She said holding out her hand and I shook it, "I'm Puck's nurse, he sent me to get you."

"Letty too?"

"Char he said."

"Ah ok. Anyone else?"

"Just you four."

"Turn around."

"What? No I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"No," I said sternly, "You are taking us to the Empire State Building. Now." I held Joshua's gun in her direction.

"What are you doing Veronica?" Letty cut in.

"Shut it. Adalyn turn around and take us to the Empire State Building."

"Yes Ma'am." Adalyn did a U-turn and headed for New York City.

 **Adalyn's POV**

As I drove to the Empire State Building, Veronica had her gun pointed at me head the whole time.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"My husband is there, possibly dead and your asking why we're going there?" She asked me.

"I didn't know you husband is there."

"Well now you do. Keep going. Actually go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter! JUST GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"On my way."

"Good."

We drove in silence for the rest of the way to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital Veronica yelled at Letty, "Take Sabrina in and get her checked in then wait for me. Got it?"

"Yes." Letty mumbled getting out of the car, dragging Sabrina with her.

"Now to the State building. And step on it."

~~Rewind~~

 **Puck's POV**

As I waited, patiently may I say, I just got border and border. No T.V., no one to talk to, nothing. I now wished that I didn't get into that fight with Red. That she was here, and she would be someone to talk to. Even now Lavender seemed like a good person to talk to.

But the person I was missing the most surprised me the most. I was missing _Sabrina_. I don't have the faintest idea why I was, but I _was_.

I pushed Sabrina out of my mind and thought of Char. My beautiful girlfriend Char. I couldn't be thinking of Sabrina if I loved _Char_. I knew- Char knew -that we would be getting married soon after we graduate, and I was already looking for rings that I knew she would have liked. I didn't- _don't_ love Sabrina, or even like in that way. Sabrina was like my sister, like Red, and like _Daphne_.

I missed Marshmallow. Ever since she died life had been dull. Even with everything that has been happening, with Josh. _Marshmallow you don't know how much pain you caused us. I hope it didn't hurt her that much,_ I thought.

I eventually fell asleep.

 **Guys I am so so so sorry that I didn't write ALL SUMMER LONG. My first day of school was yesterday, and I just realized today that I can write more now. Also I can't decide if Henry should die or not. If nobody tells me their opinion, I will try to decide. I see good on both sides, Anyway I hoped you liked this extra long chapter! Thank you for reading! I will try to write again soon! Bye!**


	40. Hospital

**Hey guys! So school has started, WAY harder than I expected! I only go one day(and one day online) a week so my school gives me a tone of homework, so I will try to write as much as I can.**

 **SpiderGalaxy13, Thank you so much for reviewing! I have already decided about Henry. But I loved your suggestion!**

 **Sorry for the long AN. Anyway R &R:**

 **Sabrina's POV**

As I opened my eyes a blinding light met them. Then a figure blocked out the light right above my head.

I punched the person in the gut and got up and started to run, only to find out that I couldn't run. I tumbled to the floor in pain, and as I did a pool of water greeted my head. Then I realized that it wasn't water. It was something thicker, almost like orange juice. But the color didn't look right…

"STOP! YOU'RE IN SURGERY!" I felt arms close around my waist and lift me up on the table.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled. "PUT ME DOWN YOU CREEPS! HELP! HELP! HELP!"

I was screaming and kicking when I felt a prick in my arm. Black closed in, filling my body in warmth like a blanket in Winter.

"Please. Don't. Hurt. Me…" I whimpered.

"Shh. Shh. You won't feel a thing after this. I promise." And then the black won the fight.

 **Letty's POV**

The nurse came back in and asked me, "Where are the girl's guardians?"

"Um I'm not sure. Her mom told me to bring her in here and she would be in here soon."

"What is her name?"

"Sabrina?"

"Sabrina's mom's name is Sabrina?"

"No. Um Veronica Grimm."

"Ok, thank you. Do you know anything else about her?"

"I know what she looks like." I answered.

"Continue."

"Long black hair. Beautiful face. She was going to the Empire State Building-"

"When did she go there?"

"Um when we checked in."

"What time was that exactly?"

"Um like 4:30ish."

"Oh no." She gasped.

"What?" I asked and even I could hear the crack in my voice.

"The Empire State Building exploded around six."

"What?" I said thinking of Veronica, Henry, and the nurse, what was her name? Adalyn. Adalyn was an innocent person and yet she got punished just as much as everyone else.

 _Who_ did this? I didn't want to know- and I _wouldn't_ know. The person who killed- _murdered_ \- them probably was dead or out of the state, or even the country.

How could a person knowingly kill three or more people and live with it? And not even knowingly, he did it on purpose.

"How's Sabrina? She's… Alive?"

"Yes she survived her surgery."

"What surgery did she have again?"

"Laparoscopic Bullet Removal. Yes she got infections on her wounds."

"Did you find the car?"

"What car?"

"The car with Joshua's dead body in it."

"Who?"

"Joshua Finns."

"Joshua Finns? The criminal?" I nodded, "He's been dead for years."

"No I just saw him yesterday when he died."

"I'll see what we can do."

 **Sabrina's POV.**

I woke up, my eyes adjusting to the light. I sat up, pain springing up all over my body. I cried out in pain.

"Quick! She's waking up." A new voice said, tainted with worry.

"Painkillers, in the I.V. now!"

"No! Temazepam. Not any painkillers. If she's asleep she _won't_ feel pain."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"NO!" I yelled, "I need… I need… Mo-Veronica Grimm. Or Henry Grimm. _Please_."

"The Grimms? We'll try but I don't think they will respond."

"Why? Why would they not answer?"

"Veronica died in the Empire State Building, and Henry Grimm is in a coma."

 **Sorry this chapter is so short! But this is all I could write on Labor Day, thank you so much for reading, and I'll try to write more on Saturday. If I finish all my homework. Anyway thank you for reading, and thank you SpiderGalaxy13 for reviewing! Bye, hopefully see you on Saturday!**


	41. Driving Home

**Hello! School has been so busy. Anyway R &R:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the marvelous series called the Sisters Grimm.**

 **Puck's POV**

I had been waiting for hours for Adalyn to come back with the clan. Patiently. For TEN HOURS. Without going to the bathroom as well. Or eating. Man, I was bored out of my mind. They did give me a book, Moby Dick, and I did try to read it but I immediately got hives. But if I moved out of bed then Adalyn would have my head!

Finally I got a call from another hospital, a woman was on the other side of the line, and said, "Hello is this Robin Goodfellow?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Can I help you?"

"Well you are the only other person Sabrina mentioned to come and get her and her little brother." The woman said, her voice dripping with grief.

"Is there anyone else I need to pick up?"

"Henry Grimm is getting transported by the hospital, and Charlotte Kingsburg said you would pick her up with the others."

"OK I'll be there in a few hours." I said, ripping out the I.V.s in my arms. An alarm went off as I yanked the window open, and jumped out. My wings, still stinging from the glass, sprung out from my back and barely kept me aloft.

I flew to the Grimm household, and hotwired one of their cars, it wasn't stealing if you lived with them.

I drove, until I came to the barrier. I slowly drove through it, because of last time, but nothing happened. It hit me, _all the Grimms are either dead or in New York_. Granny, dead, Victoria, New York, or dead, Henry, New York, Uncle Jake, somewhere in the world, Sabrina, New York, Daphne, dead, and Basil, in New York.

So the barrier was down. And all the Ever Afters could leave Ferryport landing, good and bad.

This is bad, and the Old Lady wasn't even here to fix anything. I got to get to the Grimms fast.

 **Char/Letty's POV**

An asleep Basil, a woozy Sabrina, and I sat, waiting in the waiting room for Puck. When he came back he would have to explain a lot. First, why there was a weird man chasing the Grimms, and anyone else who was with them. Second why the Empire State building blew up. And third, why everyone was dying.

 **Sabrina's POV**

I was so tired after my surgery, and when Puck came I was so ecstatic to see him. I was finally going to be going home after so long of being at the hospital( **A/N it wasn't really that long but in her mind it was** ).

As soon as Puck came in he gave Letty a big hug, then Basil-who was asleep-, then he came over to me and gave me a hug to my surprise.

"Sabrina are you alright?" Puck asked me, actually worried.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were just in hospital."

"Oh yea, the surgery was nothing, I only woke up once."

"You woke up during surgery?"

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"I actually don't know."

"Oh," Letty interrupted, "She um… died in the explosion from the Empire State Building."

"WHAT?"

"There was an explosion in the Empire State Building, she was trying to get everyone out. Henry fell from the second floor, got knocked out pretty good and slipped into a coma, he is getting transported to the Ferry Port landing hospital right now."

"And Adalyn?" Puck asked.

"She um… didn't make it out either. They couldn't find any remains of either of them. Good thing was that those two were the only ones in it when it blew." Letty said shyly.

"Come on. Let's go, I want to be there when Henry gets back." Puck ordered, picking up Basil, and pushing me out into the cold night. "Car's this way."

He opened the back door and pushed me into the car, then to the other side so he could put Basil in too. Letty got in shotgun, and Puck started the car.

"Puck did you take my car?" I asked.

"The right word is borrowed."

"You _stole_ my car?"

"I am going to give it back as soon as we get home. Go to sleep like Basil. It's night and you are crazy right now."

Without knowing it I fell into the darkness of sleep.

 **Letty's POV**

About half an hour into our trip home that was filled with silence, Puck finally spoke, "I think they're asleep. What happened with Henry exactly?"

"He was trying to get this child out, tossed her out the window, where they had made a makeshift tramp out of a sheet that someone had in their car, she made it. But when Henry jumped he ripped the sheet."

"What was the girl doing in the building?"

"Her father couldn't find a babysitter so he got permission to bring his girl that day. Olivia. Five years old. She's fine though."

In the distance we could see a tiny gas station. "Could we stop real quick?" Puck asked. "I haven't been to the bathroom for 15 hours."

"Of course! I'll stay in the car with Sabrina and Basil. Also get some snacks please."

"Of course my dear." Puck said with a tired smile. "Will you drive after we stop?"

"Yes. If I can stay awake. If we need to we can stop at a motel."

"No. I'll sleep when you drive and vice versa. I want to be there when Henry gets home."

As we stopped Basil woke mumbling, "Where are we?"

"Hey Basil," I said gently, "We are stopping by the gas station, if you need to go."

"Yea I'll go with Puck." He said unbuckling.

"I'll see if Sabrina needs to go to the bathroom." I said as I got out of the passenger side and opened the door to Sabrina, waking her immediately.

"Where-what?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Yea, duh, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Just sometimes people don't need to go."

 **Basil's POV**

As we were picking out snacks, Sabrina and Letty came out of the bathroom.

"What are we getting?" Asked Letty.

"Candy. Chips. Drinks. The weird pizza they have here." Puck answered, and I nodded.

 **Sorry that it took me so long to write, I would have wrote more yesterday, but I was on a field trip for 8 hours, and I was on a school bus for 4 and a half of that, so I was really burnt out, and on top of that it was my dad's birthday so we went to an art thing that night, AND I woke up at 5:35 so it was a busy day, and a busy last few weeks. Anyhoo review if you want, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! Bye!**


	42. Having to Get Jobs

**Hi! So I haven't posted in a few months. I started school and I basically forgot about ADAD. I will be** _ **trying**_ **to post more. I can't believe we're on chapter 41! If I forgot an important details, sorry. As I said I basically forgot about ADAD, so I forgot a lot about it. Anyway R &R**

 **Letty's POV**

As Blaze, Sabrina, Puck, and I walked to school in the early hours of morning in the cold winter air, we talked about what we had just seen on the news.

' _Nurse, who was previously thought to have blown up in the Empire State Building explosion, turned up in Ferry Port Landing hospital.'_

Adalyn was still alive! But once we read the article, it seemed like she barely got out of the explosion, and she was badly injured. We had just seen the article this morning, and we had planned to visit her after school.

"So what do you think happened?" Asked Blaze.

"I think maybe she got out the back door, and nobody noticed. Or maybe with all of the chaos she snuck through the crowd?" I answered.

"Maybe. I guess we'll ask her when we see her." Sabrina joined in.

~~Time Skip~~

Sabrina, Blaze, Puck, and I were in homeroom when the speaker went off.

"Sabrina Grimm and Puck Goodfellow, will you please come to the office. Thanks." The speaker chirped.

They both got up, and walked out whispering about what it could be.

At lunch I texted Puck. _What happened?_

He responded almost immediately.

 _Henry woke up._

 _What?_ I responded.

 _He's dying though._

 _What?!_

 _Come here after school._

~~Time Skip~~

Blaze and I ran to the hospital after our last period ended. We rushed in, and ran to the front desk.

"We need to see Henry Grimm please." I said immediately.

"Henry Grimm?" The secretary asked as she typed into the computer, "Ah yes! Henry Grimm is in room 39. He… isn't ready for… how are you related?"

"I'm his daughters boyfriend. She's in the room with him I believe." Blaze said in a hurry.

"Ok go right ahead!" She said happily.

We ran up the stairs and smacked open the door to room 39.

 **Puck's POV**

The room door burst open. Letty and Blaze ran in.

"Henry!" Letty called, as she ran to the bedside, by my side. "How is he?

"He's pretty much gone. I think they said he has about half of an hour about 25 minutes ago," I said

"So about five minutes ago," Commented Blaze.

"Who's there?" Asked Henry.

"Hi Mr. Grimm. I'm Letty and this is Blaze," Letty answered.

"You know my kids?"

"I know Basil and Sabrina, not Daphne though," Letty said.

"You need to- Someone needs to take care of them," Henry pleaded.

"Don't worry, they'll be safe. I promise."

"Thank you. Tell them- tell them that-" _Beeeeeeeep_ the heart monitor chimed.

A nurse ran in, saw what was happening, and switched off the monitor. She pulled out her clipboard, looked at the clock, and wrote down the time.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. We looked through all the possibilities before and there is no way. Would you like to call anyone?" The nurse said with a pitiful smile.

Sabrina walked in, and saw Henry. Her hands flew to cup her face. She was sobbing and sobbing. Blaze walked over to Sabrina and held her.

"We need to go get Basil," I said as I walked over to her.

~~Time Skip~~

 **Basil's POV**

I waited and waited and waited. No Sabrina, no Puck. About two hours after school got out Puck, Letty, Sabrina, and Blaze came to get me, Letty and Sabrina were crying.

"Why were you late?" I asked.

"We were visiting dad," Sabrina answered.

"How is he?" I worried.

"He- um. He's passed away," Sabrina said, "We need to go home, okay Basil?"

"Who is going to take care of us?"

"Puck and I are going to have to get jobs. That will be enough, but things will be a little tight." Sabrina replied as she hugged me.

"Okay. Will I still be able to go to school?"

"Yes. We need to go home now."

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye.**


	43. A New Place for ADAD

**Hey! So because I stopped using so much I'm writing part 2 on Wattpad. it's called** ** _Every Once in a While, Disasters, oh... the Disasters_** **by Kissonthepalaceroof. I have the first chapter up already. I won't be writing on here anymore. Anyway, go and read that if you want more... And I'll see you there!**


End file.
